Forever yours
by ryokii1
Summary: Carmen and Shane life together. Takes place from the wedding night. A/N: Carmen did not cheat back on Shane in my story : .
1. Chapter 1

Forever yours.

She can't hurt Carmen again. It's been too many times, too much pain she herself has caused her soul mate. That's why she had to run.

"It's best for her", Shane mutters. "I love her enough to let her go…"

Shane stands there talking to the mirror in the hotel room with some casual clothes on. She is her father's daughter; she could never be what Carmen needed… what she _deserved_. She was just an insignificant girl; she should have never led Carmen on. Her love for Carmen makes her want to stay. She wants to be selfish and stay, but what for? Her love is a plague that will suck the life of her soul mate, greedily leaving her partner soulless and lifeless.

She can't do that to Carmen, she won't.

Shane hears a knock on the door and tells the person to come in. Alice comes in and smiles at Shane. "Whoa whoa, look at you; you look like emo Ken who's going to marry Salsa Barbie. Oooo!" Alice shrieks with excitement, "I can't wait for you to see Carmen your mouth will drop, she's-" Alice stops short upon seeing Shane looking at the mirror.

'You hear that, she's looking beautiful just for _you_. She wants _you_.'

'She will always want me, that's what scares me. She will always love me, forgive me…'

'Love is enough…"

'No it's not, not when it causes so much pain.'

'You think she wants you to leave?'

'She'll move on and find her true soul mate, as I stay where I deserve to be.'

'You don't hurt people you love.'

'It's why I'm leaving!'

'Having the love of your life abandoning on the happiest day of your life is the worst pain. Separating two soul mates is worse because it causes never ending pain to both of you.'

The inner turmoil is finally shattered by Alice's voice. "Shane what's wrong?" Shane looks at all, a look of fear desperation. Alice mind immediately clicks, and starts sending some texts. "Al what hell are you doing?"

Before Alice can answer, the door throws open and in comes Bette and Jenny.

The three stare down Shane. "Shane…" Bette starts before she's interrupted by Shane. "No! I'm not getting married and that's final."

Jenny questions Shane, "You don't love Carmen?"

Shane looks furiously at Jenny- as Jenny expected from Shane when she asked that question- "Of course I love her!"

"Then why are you leaving her." Bette says nonchalantly.

"I don't want to hurt her." Shane says weakly. Don't they realize that this is hard enough as it is?

"But you are hurting her by leaving her. Look, I don't understand what's causing you to have doubts but-"

"I'm like my father ok! I'm like him! I can't give Carmen false beliefs that we are going to be happy forever." Shane screams.

"When two soul mates become united, the only thing they have is a happy forever, because they'll have each other, and that's enough." Jenny says simply.

"Also," Bette says while serving them up some drinks, "You're nothing like your father."

Shane looks at Bette with doubt- and hope- in her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Shane are you seriously that freaking stupid!?" Alice says while rolling her eyes, the three look at her shocked. "Sorry, drank a little too much…" As she says this Bette puts away the fourth glass slowly on the lower cupboard. "Shane, I've seen the way you look at Carmen, that's rare. You can't fake it and I know ever since the cheating incident, you'll never do anything to hurt Carmen."

"Yeah." Shane agreed.

"You truly care about Carmen, while your father only was with his wife because of wrong reasons. But Shane, your heart is pure, ready to let that love out fully to Carmen, don't stop because you're afraid of the future. Life is too short to not let yourself be happy." Bette says.

Shane begins to silently cry as she goes to sit on the bed, the 3 other girls go to her to comfort. Her friend is the strongest and weakest person they know. She's strong for her friends, always knowing what to say, but weak when it deals in her own personal issues, never truly believing she deserves happiness.

"I'm your friend Shane," Bette says to the girl who finally stopped the tears, "But if you don't marry Carmen you're a fool."

Jenny smiles at Shane, "You two are meant to be, don't run Shane, I'm your friend, I want you to be happy."

"And we'll totally kick your scrawny ass, and force your dumbass to marry her anyway so quit wasting time and get dressed!" Alice is definitely still a little tipsy… Though they doubt that was the alcohol. Shane smiles at her friends. It was so clear now. She wouldn't leave Carmen, because she couldn't, no matter how hard she told herself to go, and she couldn't make it past the door before Alice's impromptu visit. This is what she needed; having the clear vision she knew what she was going to do. "Thanks guys, you are the best!" She quickly hugs all of them before running to the shower. The three friends smile to each other, knowing Shane was making the right decision.

Shane got ready and put on the tux. She looked pretty damn good if you asked her. Shane smiled In the mirror, she was so ready.

Alice walked in and asked, "You ready champ. They're all waiting." Shane's smile fades and now she's scared shitless.

Alice is there next to her, about to walk her down the aisle. Shane is standing still staring at the floor, when Alice is given the heads up to come down. "Ok Shane here we go, it's time for Yoda to get hitched!" Alice jokes lightly. Shane smiles at her friend and mutters thanks, as they turn to walk down Shane's path of doom… no! No! … Happiness… Think good thoughts Shane.

Shane smiles as she sees everyone, Carmen's family is there, and she sees _her _family. Bette, Tina, Alice, Jenny, Helena, Max, Kit and somewhere up above, the one and only Dana Fairbanks. They finally get to the end, where the older woman smiles at Shane.

Shane begins to fidget and starts wondering if she did the right thing. Damn it she should have knocked Alice away before she called the others, damn she can't run now… I'm sure I could out run her family…

Shane suddenly hears gasps come from her left, she turns her head to the side to see, and what her eyes meet vanishes all thoughts from her head.

There standing is Carmen, looking just- what? Amazing, beautiful, graceful, sexy, lovely, astonishing. No, no word can describe her beauty, only perfection comes closest, yet such a weak word to describe such beauty.

Carmen smiles at her mother, and receives a smile in return. "Chane is drooling for you."

Carmen turns to see Shane, standing there, in a tux, so beautiful Carmen thinks. Her Shane, _hers, _soon will be sealed together for life. She wants to cry, but she can't think at all once their eyes lock together. Their eyes, are both soul searching, to find how their souls are so incomplete, the other meant to fit perfectly in the other. They're _made_ for each other. No matter what their love will succeed over any obstacle life throws at them.

Carmen finally makes it to being just inches away from Shane. Shane smiles at Carmen, shyly and so nervous, she feels reassured when Carmen gives her a smile that echoes in her heart. Carmen's mother grabs hold of Carmen's hands and then grabs Shane's as she links them together, their fingers intertwining perfectly. Before turning to her seat Carmen's mother give Shane a look that says _I can kill you_. Shane smiles at the woman, is thankful that she had that talk with her friends.

The ceremony continues, as they stare deep into each other's eyes, both seeing nothing but love in the other's eyes. Then it was time for the vows. Carmen had hers done since the moment she said yes to Shane, while Shane just wrote the clichéd lines. But now, Shane knew exactly what to say.

Carmen started off,

You are the love of my life,

I know this every time I look into your eyes.

I know we haven't always been stable.

But our love will always prevail,

Our love has no limits, and

We've been through so much already,

I know that we will make it,

Because if we don't, the simple

Thought of losing you pains me

More than any other.

I'll love you forever.

Shane sees tears come down Carmen's and wipes them away, as her own fall down her face. Damn, she didn't want to cry, and she hasn't even said her own vows!

Shane feels nervous but as she stares into Carmen's eyes, it begins to fade. Shane begins with her vows:

Carmen,

My love for you is real,

It burns within my heart,

And erupts through my veins,

Having you so near makes me dizzy

The way you smell enters me and fogs up my world

Your voice is like

A lullaby that lulls a child to sleep.

You are my soul mate,

My love.

And I am forever yours.

At this point the tears are coming down both their eyes, as well as their guests. Alice is practically sobbing while blowing her nose loudly on a handkerchief.

"Shane, Do you take Carmen de la Pica Morales to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I d-do." Shane stutters out as the gang gently giggles.

"Carmen, Do you take Shane McCutcheon to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Carmen says with a shaky voice that's quiet.

"Now you may exchange your rings."

Carmen gets her ring from her sister, and smiles as Shane seems to silently yelling at Alice.

"Damn it Al!"

"Hold your horses Shane jeesh!" Alice finally finds the ring and grins at Shane, upon seeing the ring on Alice's hand, Shane returns the grin to her friend.

Shane turns and looks up to the pastor. The pastor tells Shane to place the ring upon Carmen. Shane does so slowly as to make sure the ring is secure, as their love. Carmen repeats the action with just as much tenderness.

They smile to each other, the true joy of happiness soaring through them as they will soon be united fully.

"Under the law of Canada, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Shane, you may kiss your bride."

Shane turns her gaze from the pastor onto her beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, smart, lovely- "LAY ONE ON HER!" Screams Bette and Tina, both of them turning to each other and smiling, before remembering their past predicament. Once Shane realizes she still hasn't kissed Carmen, she sees Carmen's amused smile, and gently, nervously, shyly and slowly makes her way to Carmen's lush lips. Both meeting each other half way. Everyone cheers and stands up once the love birds lips connects, seeing the kiss begin to heat up Alice whistles as kit tells them to wait till later on at night. Finally, Shane pulled away as she blushed profusely. Damn sometimes her friends were too much. Carmen and Shane walked down the aisle once again and head towards the outside area. All the guests went outside and sat on the tables that were placed. The entire are being lit by hundreds of candles they failed to notice when they came in.

As Carmen and Shane make their way to their seats in the table with the group they begin to thank Helena and make note to repay her.

Finally Shane and Carmen make it to their seats and sit down. They receive tons of toasts from friends, relatives, and the gang. They sit there and enjoy the rest of the day while Shane begins to wonder why she was afraid of this. It was so damn simple.

As the night passes Carmen decides she wants to dance, knowing that Shane can't dance, she decides she'll have to fight for this.

"Shane," Carmen purrs.

"Yes wifey?" Shane says jokingly.

"Let's dance." Carmen says with pleading eyes.

Shane looks at her and sees Carmen's expression and chuckles. Carmen seems a little thrown off by Shane's response and waits to see what Shane says. "Carm, you don't have to beg me to do anything, I am yours entirely, I will do anything you wish of me, whether I have to turn heaven or hell, ill do anything for you my love."

The entire group and guests had heard Shane say to Carmen and all stared at the beautiful couple as they walked to the dance floor, dancing as the band played a simple song. Then, as they dance in each other's hand, the band begins to sing.

_**Anchor the night, open the sky**_

_**Hide in the hours before sunrise**_

_**Pray for me not, I won't lose sight**_

_**Of where I belong and where you lie**_

_**Heaven's dead when you get sad**_

_**I see your wishes fly**_

_**Out of time**_

_**For the best time you've had**_

_**Shipwreck the sun, I'm on your side**_

_**An army of one, onward we will ride**_

_**Whisper your songs, birds to the air**_

_**We'll bury all of our burdens there**_

_**Heaven's dead when you get sad**_

_**I see your wishes fly**_

_**Out of time**_

_**For the best time you've had**_

_**Heaven's dead when you get sad**_

_**I see your wishes flying**_

_**Out of time**_

_**For the best time you've had**_

_**For the best time you had**_

_**best time you had**_

_**Heaven's dead when you get sad**_

_**Heaven's dead when you get sad**_

_**I see your wishes fly**_

_**Out of time**_

_**For the best time you've had**_

_**Heaven's dead when you get sad**_

_**I see your wishes flying**_

_**Out of time**_

_**I'll take it all, arrows or guns**_

_**Hundreds more to save you from one**_

_**To save you from one**_

_**To save you from one**_

_**Heaven's dead when you get sad.**_

_**Heaven's dead- audio slave.**_

Carmen and Shane are simply dancing slowly; Carmen has her arms draped around Shane's neck as Shane has her hands placed on Carmen's hips.

As the next song plays quietly Shane and Carmen smile lightly. Then Carmen's mother asks if she can cut in. Shane gladly accepts and smiles at Carmen, as Shane puts on position to be with Carmen's mother, Carmen is swept off by an even-more-tipsy-Alice. The music echoing in their ears as the newly weds stare deeply into each other's eyes.

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**_

_**You don't know how lovely you are.**_

_**I had to find you, tell you I need you,**_

_**Tell you I set you apart.**_

"I trust you Chane, with my mija." Said Carmen's mother gently as she sees Shane staring at Carmen.

_**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,**_

_**Oh lets go back to the start.**_

_**Running in circles, Comin' up Tails**_

_**Heads on a science apart.**_

Shane can't stop staring into Carmen's brown orbs, they are so full of love and passion, she wants to be lost in them forever. And she prays to god that she will.

_**Nobody said it was easy,**_

_**It's such a shame for us to part.**_

_**Nobody said it was easy,**_

_**No one ever said it would be this hard.**_

Shane begins to have flashbacks of all they've been through: the meeting, the pain, the connection, the lies, the tears, the betrayal, the forgiveness, and most of all the love.

_**Oh take me back to the start.**_

_**I was just guessin' at numbers and figures,**_

_**Pulling your puzzles apart.**_

_**Questions of science, science and progress**_

_**Do not speak as loud as my heart.**_

Carmen wonders if Shane will ever stop staring at her soul with those green eyes, she hopes to god she never stops. She loves the feeling of having Shane inside her, inside her very existence, burning her mark on her soul

_**And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**_

_**Oh and I rush to the start.**_

_**Runnin' in circles, Chasin' up Tails**_

_**Comin' back as we are**_

It's too much… She mutters to Carmen's mother, "I'm sorry-" and is interrupeted by her mother-in-law, "Go to her, don't ever let her go." Shane begins to walk to Carmen.

_**Nobody said it was easy,**_

_**Oh it's such a shame for us to part.**_

_**Nobody said it was easy,**_

_**No one ever said it would be so hard.**_

Carmen can't take it anymore, she needs to be with Shane, this small distance is too large. She begins to walk towards Shane.

_**I'm goin' back to the start.**_

They meet up half way and their hands immediately intertwine, as their bodies come together, and they both lean forward to capture the other's lips in a passion filled kiss.

_**Ahhhh oooooo **_

_**Ahhhh oooooo**_

_**Ahhhh oooooo**_

The guests all clap and whistle as the couple are kissing- very passionately, they've definitely need to be at the hotel by now. A few more minutes pass and the newlyweds can't take it any longer and decide it's time to go. They are cheered as they enter the limo, and head off towards their hotel, both holding onto each other as the limo drives, staring onto the night sky.

Now they're on an elevator, Shane gently touches Carmen face, with such tenderness that Carmen's breathe hitches. They make it to the door of the hotel, and Shane suddenly picks Carmen up and Carmen Giggles slightly. Their eyes lock and damn this door needs to be OPEN NOW. Once they enter, it's all so quiet, nothing but their deep breaths. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick" Carmen mutters feeling Shane's eyes follow her intently.

As Carmen gets ready in the bathroom, Shane takes off her jacket and sets it on the chair. She loosens her bowtie, and unbuttons her shirts' side cuffs. She unties her shoes and pulls them off. Then taking her socks off, and setting it all aside. She then walks over to the table that has a bottle of champagne on ice, she pours two glasses. When she turns around she is greeted by the sight of Carmen hiding slightly behind the door wearing a sexy night gown. She's nervous, Shane smiles at this, Shane is nervous too. This is their first time as wives. She wants it to be perfect. She goes over to Carmen, as Carmen leaves the security of the bathroom door. She gladly accepts the glass from Shane and takes a small sip. She feels Shane's eyes on her body, Carmen begins to blush profusely, then her eyes lock with Shane's and she sees the hunger, the need, the absolute desire in them, and forget the shyness. She grabs both their glasses and puts them on the table. She takes off Shane's bowtie, and unbuttons her shirt.

She feels Shane's hands running across her side, and trembles lightly. They lock eyes as they undress each other. There's no need for words, their eyes tell them enough. They kiss hungrily and fall upon the bed, both naked, ready to show the other how much they love them.

Carmen is on top of Shane, then suddenly Shane rolls them over and now Shane's on top. She wants to pleasure Carmen, wants to hear her name come from those luscious lips. She kisses Carmen deeply, feeling the heat radiating from Carmen, knowing damn well Carmen was beyond ready for her.

Her hands roam all over Carmen's body as her mouth follows suits. With Carmen's moans encouraging her to her center. Slowly and torturing she kisses her way down to finally have her lips hovering over Carmen's heat. Carmen can't take it anymore and grabs Shane's messy mane and pulls her toward her center. "Please…"

Shane chuckles and darts her tongue out to separate Carmen's lips. Shane then begins to circle Carmen's clit with her tongue. Carmen moans out loudly when she feels Shane suck on her clit.

Shane inserts one slender finger into Carmen, "So wet" she mutters against Carmen's wet skin, she enters her with another finger, and begins to pump in and out faster and faster, making Carmen moan her name continuously. After keeping the pace in a steady rhythm, Carmen clenches around Shane's fingers and comes.

Shane slides up Carmen's body and kisses her as she comes down from her high.

Shane smiles down at Carmen, as Carmen finally opens her eyes. Before Shane has time to think, Carmen has her on her back. She inserts two finger into Shane and watches her snap her head back and let out a groan. Carmen just couldn't help herself, she was so used to being the submissive one, she just loved it when she could over power Shane. Carmen kissed Shane, who wrapped her legs around Carmen's waist. Carmen began to move her fingers and body as one, in and out of Shane at a slow pace, then as she moved faster, inserted a third finger. Shane was moaning and groaning from what Carmen was doing- she didn't usually let Carmen over powers her, but damn she needed to let it happen more. At this rate Carmen was fucking Shane's brain out and Shane was so damn close, then as Shane felt her orgasm only a few strokes away, Carmen slows her pace down. "Tease," Shane groans. Just before Shane protests again, Carmen begins to pick her paste up again, harder and faster then before. "Oh fuckk-" Shane groans, "C-c-carmen!!" Carmen loved how Shane would always stutter when she was nervous and, obviously, every time she came, stuttered her name.

Carmen gently stroked Shane as the waves went through Shane, she then lays her head on her shoulder, legs intertwined, breathing matching as is their hearts rhythm. They both fall asleep, whispering each other's love before dozing into a wonderful sleep.

Both knowing that this was the beginning of their forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever yours. Ch 2

In the hotel suite, there laid both Carmen and Shane, their bodies fitting perfectly together. They both lay there in bliss, soundly sleeping, their even breaths the sound filling the room. Then the alarm jolts alive. Both Shane and Carmen wake up confused. Carmen bolts up, while Shane ends up crashing on the floor, landing with a thud on her ass. "Oww! My ass." Shane murmurs. Shane has her eyes shut in pain but then remembers why she's up. "Carmen?" "Shane we're going to be late!" Carmen shouts from the bathroom in a panic. "Carmen, I set the alarm for 8. We won't be late. Our luggage is set. Don't worry-" Shane's voice is abruptly stopped when Carmen opens the bathroom door. "The plane leaves at 8:30!"

"Ohh… I thought that was the time to be at the airport. Oh son of a bitch!" Shane curses herself, damn if they miss this plane they'll be stuck here till tomorrow. She knew how much work it took her to make sure Carmen went to her perfect honeymoon. And getting there tomorrow will ruin it all. Why the fuck is she still standing there in some black boyshorts. GET DRESSED! No, shower first, wait- Carmen's in the shower, you should join her then… Shane grins widely. She begins to picture a wet, soaked, naked-

"Okay, hurry up Shane. We are not missing this flight." Carmen says as the crosses the room and lightly slaps Shane in the ass, and gently squeezes. She saw Shane just stand there. 3,2,1… "Oh shit- yeah." Shane says before running to the shower, she takes a quick shower like Carmen, and is out in 10 minutes. Carmen's dressed with some tight jeans, a black-long sleeved shirt and a black jacket. Shane quickly puts on a pair of jeans, V-collar shirt and jacket that Carmen laid out on the bed. Shane grabs the luggage, carrying one large bag-Carmen's- across her Shoulder, and a small luggage bad in her left hand. Carmen has a small bag in her right hand, and they walk out of the hotel room, they speed walk towards the elevator and go down to the lobby. Shane throws the key to the receptionist and they head to the front gates, where the gang is waiting for them, they take the bags from them and place it inside the taxi. They all smile; they probably should have seen this coming. They say quick goodbye's and reassure them they'll see each other again in a week. The taxi makes it there quickly, and they jump out with their bags. Tickets in hand they make it past security in seconds, thank god. As they run to their gate they see the door begin to close. Shane yells out to the workers there, "No waaaaaaaaaaait!" Just as Shane is running she falls and trips, this time landing straight on her chin. Before Carmen had a chance to even fully turn, Shane jumps up, grabs Carmen's hand and runs through the gate. The female worker seems a little annoyed, but quickly passes them along, they get on the plane and take their seat in first class- oh yes they owe Helena big time. Carmen turns over to see if Shane's okay, "Baby?"

"Mmm?" Shane mumbles.

"You okay?" Carmen asks while trying to stop her chuckles, unsuccessfully. She was a little worried, Shane could have really hurt herself. "Mhhmm." Shane mumbles again.

Carmen goes to say something but is interrupted by the pilot. "Good morning Folks, please everyone buckle up and get ready, we're about to leave the runway. Please remain seated. The flight attendants walk across to make sure were buckled in, there's only 4 others here in first class, 3 men and one woman. One pair seems to be a married couple.

They exit the runway, and the plane begins to head off to its destination. Their told that they may now be able to move freely amongst the quarters. Carmen immediately gets up from her seat and takes one step to now be in front of Shane's seat. Carmen stares intently at Shane who has her eyes closed. Shane peeks one eye open, and when she sees Carmen quickly shuts it. Carmen rolls her eyes, and bends over and gently grabs Shane's chin. She inspects it, no damage good. "Shane?" Shane opens her eyes, and tells Carmen, "I beat my thong." Carmen laughs hysterically, as Shane tells her 'itz nut phunny.' "Aww baby you sound so cute, C'mon let's go to the bathroom to check it out." Carmen keeps giggling on the way there, and before entering gets a towel wrapped ice from a stewardess that saw Shane fall, looking at her sympathetically. They enter the bathroom and damn Carmen in still giggling! Though, Shane had to admit she did sound funny, like a Mrs. Daffy duck.

Carmen grabs one of the ices and places it on top of Shane's tongue. Shane has a brilliant idea. Shane begins to roll her tongue around the ice seductively. Carmen stares at Shane's tongue; she can practically feel it on her, in her. Carmen removes the ice, while having Shane suck the tip of her index and thumb finger. She drops the ice and kisses Shane feverishly. They begin to grope each other and Shane slams them toward the wall. Carmen wraps her legs around Shane's waist, and Shane grinds her crotch with Carmen's. She continues to grind on Carmen, fast and rough, people would eventually get suspicious. Carmen begins to moan, and Shane has to cover Carmen's mouth to make sure they don't get caught. After a few more minutes of grinding, both find release, Carmen biting Shane's hand, and Shane gridding her teeth. After a few seconds to calm down from their high, they separate, though their hands are connected. They walk out of the bathroom, the stewardess smiles at them. They smile back and head to Shane's seat. Shane sits down while Carmen squeezes herself in the seat next to Shane, both holding on to each other. The stewardess comes by offering Champagne, both Shane and Carmen get a glass and sip quietly as they watch the movie on the Television of the plane. Carmen and Shane fall asleep in each other arms.

A couple hours later Carmen wakes up, finding herself wrapped around a soft blanket, her head leaned on a pillow. She looks around sleepily, then her eyes land on Shane. She's sitting on Carmen's seat just staring at Carmen. Carmen motions Shane to come over, and Shane follows. Shane sits next to her beautiful wife and smiles down at her. "What?" Carmen asks amused by Shane's stare.

"You're so beautiful. I love you" Shane says simply. As if she has never spoken truer words. Maybe she hasn't.

"I love you too Shane McCutcheon."

"So how does it feel being Carmen McCutcheon?" Shane says with a million watt smile.

Carmen smiles at Shane, she hasn't thought of it before, but she was now Mrs. McCutcheon. "Perfect." The name just fit, like everything that involved Shane, it was perfect.

Suddenly, the pilot makes an announcement. "Hello again there. We are going to be landing shortly so please get yourself seated, and buckle up" the pilot chuckles.

Carmen let's Shane take a seat properly, while she helps her buckle her belt. "Don't want you slamming your face on anything else," Carmen says smiling. Shane imply rolls her eyes and smiles.

Carmen sits in her own seat and buckles up. She looks out the window and finds the sight of the airport in her dream place. She couldn't wait to get off this plane. Venture the area, venture Shane's body. Carmen licks her lips and looks over at Shane who's impatiently tapping her foot, and looking at her back while biting her lip sexily. Damn, we both got our minds in the gutter. Damn this plane needs to land!

Just as the thought finishes in Carmen's mind, they hear the screech of the plane as they land. "Thank you for flying Luxury- X airline, and have a wonderful stay." Says the voice from the speakers.

Shane and Carmen unbuckle and walk towards the exit of the plane. Once they are out they are greeted by smiling airplane workers. They head to pick up their bags, finding the first two without a problem, the last was found in the second spin. Once again Shane is carrying the two heavy bags while Carmen holds the small light one. They head outside, and find a man in a black suit holding a sign 'McCutcheon's.'

The man takes their luggage and places it inside, followed by opening the door for the newlyweds. They both mutter a thank you to the man. They drive for about 10 minutes in silence, Shane and Carmen simply smiling and staring at each other. Finally the driver works up the courage to ask, "are you two gay?"

Shane and Carmen have their moment broken when the man asks the question. The man really hoped he didn't come as a homophobe. When he sees Shane smile at him, he sighs in relief.

"Yes, we just got married in Canada yesterday."

"Congratulations. You are a lovely couple; you can sense the love just radiating off you two."

"Thank you," Carmen says, happy that their love was so evident to strangers.

The man drives up to the hotel, and stops in front of the lobby. He gets out and opens the door for Shane and Carmen, they both step out and thank the driver.

"No problem," he says, "By the way welcome to Milan."

Shane and Carmen smile to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever yours ch3.

"By the way welcome to Milan"

Shane and Carmen smile to each other.

They head towards the entrance as a hotel worker carries their luggage. Shane and Carmen, go through the crystal doors, and enter the lobby. The lobby was filled with people. 'Oh my… wow.' Shane thought. Carmen simply stood there admiring the Hotel. It was beautifully painted, structures, and furniture done perfectly. It was even more beautiful then Carmen had imagined it. They walk slowly towards the counter. "Salve!" The lady in the counter says cheerfully. Once seeing the women's perplexed expression, she said "Hello, how may I help you?" in a light accent. "Oh," Shane speaks up, "We have a room under McCutcheon."

"Yes here you are, quite lucky to have a room. Here is your key; Marco shall take your luggage. Enjoy your stay in the Westin Palace."

Shane and Carmen follow Marco to the elevator and up they go. They go up to the 12th floor and head down the hall into their room. Shane and Carmen walk into the room with eyes bulging out. 'Helena, I LOVE YOU' Carmen thinks. Shane looks like she's constipated; Carmen chuckles when she sees her. Marco leaves the bags on the bed, and looks at the guests.

"Oh right," Carmen says and goes for the small bag, pulls out some of the money they had gotten traded before the trip. "Thank you," the man nodded and took the money, wishing them a happy stay.

"Hmph." Shane said very loudly.

"What?" Carmen looks at her smiling girlfriend.

"He was checking you out."

"No he wasn't-"

"Yes he was, I know because I was too."

"Really now," Carmen says in a seductive tone, while walking towards Shane, "looks like you'll have to kick his ass then."

"I just might-" Shane is interrupted by Carmen's lips crushing hers. Shane moans into the kiss and pushes Carmen towards the bed. Shane strips off her own jacket and begins to pull off Carmen's. Their clothes quickly come off, and soon they fall on the bed both naked. Refusing to lose contact. Kissing each other feverishly, searching for something. Something that can only be found in each other's body, in each other's soul when they unite physically, mentally and emotionally.

Carmen and Shane make love to each other again and again for hours. They are forced to stop once exhaustion sets in. Both still feeling the need to feel each other, lay with Carmen being spooned by Shane as they drift off to sleep with the moonlight shining through the window, with the view of a beautiful Milan.

There's loud knocking on the door and the woman in the house goes to answer.

"Tina." Says Bette after answering the door.

"He kicked me out, he kicked me out because I accepted the fact you made a mistake." Tina says with tears, but they weren't for _him._ She has angelica in her arms, she's peacefully sleeping. "I'm sorry Tina-"

"I'm not, I never loved him. He was a distraction for someone else."

"Tina, I-"

"I understand, the way I've been, I don't know what came over me. I love you Bette, and I'm willing to wait, even if the moment never comes. But, I need a place to stay until I can get my own place. If not, I can to Alice-" Tina says quickly.

"No Tina, you can stay in this house as long as you need." Bette says with a small smile.

Tina smiled brightly, it wasn't much but she might be able to get her life back.

She entered the house with Angelica in one hand, and bags in the other.

Shane is sitting on the window edge, one leg bent, the other falling off the edge. She looks out into Milan. It's absolutely beautiful as the light from the sunrise cascades over the city. It slowly begins to enter the hotel room, lighting up the room. Shane turns over and admires her beautiful wife. 'No, nothing compares to _her_, nothing will ever be so beautiful.' Shane was first surprised by these thoughts that Carmen began causing in her mind, but now she lets them wander. She cannot stop them, they form in her head, and she lets them form, they are mirrors of Shane's love for Carmen. She stares for minutes, or hours, time does not matter, not when they're together. Now, Shane becomes aware of how far they physically are, she can't stand it. She strides off to the bed and gently sits on Carmen's side.

Carmen begins to wake up, she smiles gently, as the first thing her vision comes with is _her _Shane. Carmen caresses Shane's cheek. "Good morning." Carmen says in a sleepy voice. Shane says nothing but stare deeply into Carmen's eyes. "You are so beautiful." Shane leans in for a kiss, and her lips brush pass Carmen's, making the Latina suck in breath. Carmen was expecting a full on kiss, but this small kiss, had left a burning tingling on her lips.

Shane smiles at her, she would have given Carmen a deeper kiss, but they did come to Milan to see the city, not to stay in the hotel all day! Carmen could see Shane was all ready dressed and ready for the day, she needed to get ready so that they could enjoy the day.

"C'mon sleepyhead, get ready." Shane says while gently kissing Carmen's nose. Carmen giggles and heads off to the shower. 15 minutes later Carmen comes out in a Hotel robe.

"Mmm. Babe?"

"Yeah Shane." Carmen says as she tries finding what to wear.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

"Umm, let's see if we find a place on the way, I want to go sightseeing. We haven't done _any_ of that." Carmen says with a large grin.

Shane smirks at her wife, who's now wearing a tight dark blue shirt, which showed slight cleavage, and some casual jeans. While Shane wore a Black suit pants, with a black button up shirt, and a long black trench coat. 'She really makes emo sexy.' Carmen thinks, smirking wider.

Shane grabs Carmen's jacket and helps her put it on. Carmen and Shane head off, down the elevator and out the front entrance. Immediately in awe of their surroundings, they hadn't paid much attention when they entered. They began walking down the roads. They explored the area, enjoying themselves. They soon found a small restaurant, and ate some breakfast. They spent the rest of the day exploring the streets of Milan, looking at nothing in particular in very busy streets. They held hands together, not once breaking contact even though they were getting many weird looks and stares. They didn't care they had each other, those people were nothing in their world. Carmen and Shane returned late night to the hotel, they were so exhausted they simply lay down and held each other tightly as they drifted to sleep.

Tina couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking. Her mind going back to the way her and Bette used to be, so loving and peaceful. However, Bette's betrayal ended that, and so did her own betrayal.

Tina hears footsteps behind her, and turns around. It's Bette, "Can't sleep?" She asks Tina. "Yeah…"

"I- Tina, I want to try again."

Tina turned to face Bette once again, wondering if she was dreaming. "Really?"

"Yes, Tina, I can't be without you."

"I love you Bette." Tina says as she goes and hugs Bette.

"I love you too, but we can't rush this. Let's just take it one step at a time."

"Of course." Tina let's go and smiles. "Should be getting some sleep, Angelica needs a lot of attention."

"You can sleep with me; I know that couch is uncomfortable."

"I'd like that." Tina says smiling.

Both go into the bedroom hand in hand, and simply sleep in each other's arms.

Shane and Carmen spend the next four days sightseeing all of the beautiful sites that Milan is known for. They went to the Duomo, marveling in the art that seemed o fill Milan. They visited many of the museums, churches, and parks. Everything just blowing their mind away. They definitely enjoyed the food, eating different Milanese plates like: cotoletta alla Milanese, cassoeula and busecca. Every place they went to eat, they'd order different plates and feed each other lovingly. They made love in any part of the hotel room they could. They spent every single moment attached to each other.

A place of art, beauty and fashion. Which explained why it was so full; Fashion week. They just had to pick this time. It wasn't so bad, they went shopping in the fashion district and gotten good tips on how to get good bargains. In the end, Shane watched Carmen try on outfit after outfit, and Shane watched happily. Shane would nod her head enthusiastically, or shake her head side to side while her nose scrunched up.

'So cute' Carmen thought, she just loved how relaxed and open Shane was with her know. Marriage really expanded their relationship, she now saw Shane be more romantically open, and emotionally. She loved the fact that Shane trusted her, though Shane had already told Carmen her past, Carmen was seeing Shane let her be her future.

Jenny sat in the kitchen table, in the early morning, typing away at her computer. Max comes in from the studio. "Hey," she says to jenny, while rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey, Max, can we talk?" Jenny says while, turning her head to see Max.

"Yeah, about?" Max asks, having a small idea of what about.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry. I just- I know I haven't treated you nicely lately. I want you to know that even though we didn't work out as a couple, I still want to be friends." Jenny says, with hope in her eyes. She had realized how cruel she has been, to a lot of people, she had to make up for past mistakes.

"Jenny, we'll always be friends, and I'm glad you were sweet enough to apologize, but there's nothing you need to be sorry." Max says while smiling at Jenny. "What you writing?"

"I'm making a movie script!" Jenny says happily.

"Nice, good luck on that." Max says, and then heads out the door to his studio.

Jenny smiles, and continues typing away. She might have not found a lovers romance with Max, but she got a friend. She'd have to wait for fate to bring along her soul mate.

Carmen wakes up, yawning loudly, and seeing Shane still sound asleep. She smiles to herself, so far, Shane has woken up before her. Carmen slowly got up, and went to shower. She undressed and entered the shower, a content sigh escaping once the hot water hits her skin.

She hears the shower door open behind her, and shivers with anticipation. She feels Shane's warm chest push up against her back. Carmen moans as Shane's hands wonder around the front of Carmen's body.

Shane lets her left hand tweak Carmen's nipple with her index and thumb finger, granting her a moan from Carmen. As her right hand ventures into Carmen's wetness. Shane gently teases Carmen's entrance before plunging in one finger, quickly followed by two more. She fucks Carmen gently, applying pressure to Carmen's clit with the pad of her thumb.

Carmen comes all over Shane's hand, and holds on to Shane, feeling her knees weak, she doesn't want to fall. And she won't because Shane won't let her.

Alice is sitting in the planet. She sighs and looks around the planet. Same faces, as always. She's sitting there listening to Helena ramble about her work. As she decides she should just go home, Kit walks up to her. "Hey girls," Kit says cheerily, "Hey kit," Alice and Helena reply. Alice remains looking at the tabloid magazine in her hand not really reading it. "Who is that with you," Helena asks in her British accent. Alice finally looks up to see two women standing beside Kit. "This is Papi and Tasha. They're friends from way back, Papi here is a personal driver, and Tasha just finished her military service.

Alice shakes both woman's hands, "I'm Alice Pieszecki, I'm a writer, radio host and Ourchart owner." Alice says with a smile. Tasha smiles at her, and Alice's smile widens.

"I'm Helena Peabody, and I own a movie studio."

"Well, I'm going to let you girls chat, Papi and Tasha, if you two need anything just let me know."

Papi and Tasha sit down, somewhat uncomfortably.

There's some awkward silence that starts off, however, once small talk is made, they begin to talk as if they were long time friends. Alice informs them of the entire group, and how they could meet everyone at Shane and Carmen's return party.

Alice learns everything from Papi's womanizing, to Tasha's military past. In return Alice told everything about herself (and the group). She talked only a little of Dana, none of them pushed the topic because they knew it was still too soon.

Even after Helena and Papi had to go, Tasha and Alice kept talking, and before they knew, Kit came over and told them she was closing. They walked out, making sure they had each other's number.

Kit smiles as she saw the two outside of the planet.

Carmen and Shane are exiting the hotel heading out to the Milan's subway system. They travel around for a couple hours in the early morning, hands intertwined and Carmen leaning her head on Shane's shoulder; Carmen with a happy smile on her face, and Shane with a goofy grin on hers.

In the early evening, as they walk down the streets, Carmen hears someone shout her name. She turns her head back, but recognizes no one. They continue walking until she feels someone grab her shoulder. They both turn to see who is stopping their venturing. Once Carmen recognizes who it is, she shrieks with excitement. "Oh my god! Lauren!" Carmen quickly pulls Lauren into a hug. "How you've been?" Carmen asks, it's been so long since she last saw her.

"I've been good; I got hired as a designer for Fashion week. So here doing business." Lauren says in a I'm-here-on-serious-business- tone. Lauren was a thin woman, in her early 30's, with long blonde hair.

"So how have you been?" Lauren says with a smile.

"Amazing! I want you to meet my wife, Shane." Carmen says finally looking back at Shane who had this strange look on her face.

"Congratulations, I knew you would find the one." Lauren says with a wink. "Nice to meet you Shane." Lauren looks over to Shane and smiles a genuine smile.

Shane quickly shakes her hand, "Nice meeting you too Lauren."

"Well, what are you guys doing here?" Lauren asks, facing Carmen who now has her arm wrapped around Shane's waist, with her head leaning on Shane's chest.

"We're here on our honeymoon; we got married 5 days ago." Carmen says with a million watt smile.

"Wow, newlyweds huh, you two look like you've been married for ages." Lauren says smiling. "Well, how much longer you staying here for?"

"We have 2 more nights before leaving in the early morning." Shane says, not wanting to feel left out of the conversation.

"You guys have to come support me at the fashion show. C'mon you guys will have a blast I promise." Lauren says with puppy eyes. 'That's my trick' Shane thinks to herself.

"Okay, if you insist. It is your big day, and we haven't seen each other in a long time." Carmen says trying to remember the last time they saw each other. Drawing a blank, Carmen gives up.

"Okay, where are you staying?"

"The Westin Palace." Shane says quietly still trying to analyze this woman.

"Okay, I'll have your name put on the list, a driver sent to you and some clothes," Lauren says, "This is a fashion show Hun, jeans and a T isn't going to cut it."

Carmen rolls her eyes, Lauren could be a bitch, but in a loving way.

Shane, Carmen and Lauren agree on a time and as the two lovers venture back to the hotel, it's time to get ready.

The same man as before, Marco, drops off the clothes for the women. Shane and Carmen both get into their respective clothes. 'Thank god Lauren didn't get Shane a dress' Carmen thought.

Lauren had picked out a black cocktail dress for Carmen, that definitely hugged her in the right places, and a tuxedo for Shane. At 7 they went down to the entrance of the hotel. They found a limo waiting for them, and as they entered saw Lauren sitting there, in a long black gown. "You look gorgeous Lauren," Shane said, never trying to be rude to any of Carmen's friends.

They make small talk about Lauren's designs, though it's mostly Shane and Lauren. Carmen never realized that Shane was into fashion. It made sense in a way, she was a hair dresser.

They finally make it to the show, and enter the building quickly. Lauren has to make sure everything's in order, so she has them take their seat and as she said, "enjoy the beauty that shall come forth." Shane and Carmen rolled their eyes. Shane had grown a liking o this woman, she could see why Carmen and Lauren were best friends.

The room was only half filled when they entered, but in the next 10 minutes it was packed. There were tons of people with Cameras ready to snap.

Shane and Carmen watch as Lauren comes out of the runway entrance, and begins to speak, "Welcome to Milan my friends," the crowd cheered, "Now I hope you all enjoyed the last few days of fashion week, but I am here to show you that best is last. So enjoy the show!" Lauren walks back off the runway.

Models begin to stroll down the runway, one by one, each showing a marvelous creation.

Shane looks on never breaking contact with the women. "So you're like what you see?" Carmen asks teasingly, she didn't mind if Shane looked at other women. As long as looking is all she did.

"Yes." Shane answers honestly, not paying attention to what the comment really meant. When she turns to see Carmen's confused face, she puts two and two together. "Baby, I'm only into one woman, a sweet Latina that makes my heart flutter." Shane says with a huge grin, forgetting about the fashion.

"Really? She must be special," Carmen teases. "Yeah, her names Maria." Carmen playfully slaps Shane's hand. Shane chuckles and gives Carmen a sweet kiss.

"By the way," Shane says, once again looking at the runway show, "I meant I liked the fashion, I always had an interest with it."

"Oh yeah, why didn't you go through with it?" Carmen asks quizzically.

"All the classes were taken so I went with hairstyling, it was the next best thing, however, I always liked the complete package." Shane says admiring the clothing that came across the runway.

"So you always wanted to be a fashion designer, it's not too late."

"I guess," Shane mutters, knowing that the fashion industry is tougher than the hairstyling.

"So that's why you're jealous."

"What?!" Shane says bewildered.

"Of Lauren, I've noticed you were a little off, when you first met her, you calmed down while spending more time with her." Carmen says matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't jealous of her job," Shane mutters.

"Then what, jealous of Lauren and me?" Carmen says jokingly. When she gets no reply, she begins to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"You're jealous! Of Lauren of all people!" Carmen says laughing hysterically, people were beginning to turn their heads, so she calmed herself down.

"Well you two have a close friendship." Shane mutters weakly. She knew she was being a jealous girlfriend, but she couldn't help it.

"Aww, babe, look I don't want anyone but you. No one. Plus, me being with Lauren is like you being with… Kit!"

"Carmen!"

"What, Lauren isn't gay in case you haven't noticed." Carmen says giggling as she sees realization coming onto her girlfriends face. "You really need to tune your gaydar."

"Okay okay, I think that's enough," Shane says smiling. "Ohh, there's Lauren."

They see Lauren walk out as the models do a final walk, "Thank you so much for being here, hope you liked what you saw, and there will be more next time!" The crowd claps their hands, as Shane and Carmen whistle and cheer. Totally inappropriate, but fuck it.

Jenny's sitting at the table in the planet, doing what else? Typing away in that laptop. You'd think it was attach to her.

Helena comes walking in, waving at Jenny. "Hey there Jenny."

Jenny looks up and smiles, "Hey Helena, how's life treating you?"

"Not much, just trying to keep everything under control, hard work." Helena says with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Good, been working on my writing lately, it's all just fitting so perfectly." Jenny says, still typing away.

"Another book?"

"No, I'm actually writing a movie, Lez girls." Jenny says with a wide grin.

"Really, well have you thought about what to do after you write it?"

"Well, no that's a long way to go-"

"Not really," Helena says, "I work in the movie business, and if you're really pouring it all out now, you'll be done in no time."

"Hmm, maybe your right," Jenny says, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You know, Tina, you and me should have a sit down once you feel comfortable with your writing, Tina and I do have a movie company."

"Definitely," Jenny says with a bright smile.

Carmen and Shane wake up in the late afternoon, hung over and with splitting headaches. Shane gets up slowly and makes her way to their bags, getting out a small bottle of Tylenol. She pops out 2 pills, and gets a glass of water. She then goes to where Carmen is still waking up and puts down the glass and pills, kissing Carmen in the forehead.

She then goes back and takes pills for herself.

Last night was crazy. After the runway show, they went with Lauren to 3 different parties. They met famous people, ranging from Heidi Klum to P.Diddy.

Shane knew this was big for Carmen, she got a couple of people asking for her work info; they definitely saw that this girl just had something. They just needed to hear it for the finish; Carmen promised them to send them some of her tapes. While Carmen talked music, Shane and Lauren had talked fashion, Lauren saw that Shane had a key eye for fashion, and she wanted to explore, she loved that fact that even though Shane hadn't been _taught_ anything, she had a natural knowledge. Lauren had offered her a job if her new deal went through. It was undecided yet, but if it did make it, it would give Shane experience, and open her to the true world of fashion. Shane had said that she really didn't know anything and no thanks, but after Lauren insisted, she'd said she'd think about it. That was in the first party, the next two they spent dancing like lunatics, drinking, laughing, kissing, drinking, talking, drinking, drinking. See what I'm getting at?

They nap in for another hour before finally waking up. Carmen gets up and stares out the window.

Shane walks over and hugs Carmen from behind.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Carmen says lightly, leaning onto Shane. "There goes our last day," she says sadly.

"We can still enjoy it outside, c'mon I bet it won't rain at all," Shane says trying to cheer up her beautiful wife.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Carmen asks.

They were walking along the streets. They loved seeing the normal side of Milan. Not just the glorified tourist's location, they saw people passing and going and smiled at them. The sun had not come out but that was okay, they held each other close as the roamed the street, that's all that mattered.

As the moon began to shine through the clouds, and the darkness surrounded them, they held each other closer and walked back towards the hotel. Half way down back the road, they hear thunder, and suddenly, the sky pours down on them. Carmen shrieks and quickly hides under the roof of a store, pulling Shane with her. Shane lets out a throaty chuckle at Carmen's shriek. Carmen felt something warm enveloping her from behind and turned to see Shane wrapping her trench coat around her. Carmen saw that Shane now only had a flimsy shirt and jeans to warm her, "No baby-"

Before Carmen could protest Shane had pulled her, now they were running down the middle of the empty road, Carmen was already drenched, she could only imagine how cold Shane must be. She went to say something, she looked up at Shane, who at the same time, looked back at Carmen. Smiling, Shane said, "I love the rain." Her eyes were twinkling like that of a five year old.

Carmen smiled, and was lost in the beauty of her wife. She simply replied, "I love you."

Shane turned her head back around and stopped abruptly. She locked eyes with her Carmen, the rain falling down on the both of them hard, they were close to the hotel, but she couldn't wait any longer. Shane gently leaned forward and kissed Carmen. The kiss was gentle, as their mouths moved together, and they stayed like that until they needed to breathe. When they broke apart, Carmen immediately hugged Shane, wanting to warm her up, though it went to no avail, since it was still raining. They let go of each other, and Shane quickly grabbed Carmen's hand as they went the rest of the way to the hotel. As they passed the lobby, they got smiles from all the workers that had served them in one time or another. They had known them as the cute newlywed couple. They hadn't seen them once without the other by their side, always laughing, smiling, giggling, or just staring at one another. This time was no different.

Carmen and Shane ran towards the elevator, heading up to their room. Carmen quickly gets out their keycard, and opens the door. They both run into the room.

Carmen looks over to Shane, who's shivering from the cold. She walks over to Shane slowly, and wraps her arms around her. "Thank you," Carmen says quietly, locking eyes with Shane; there's more meaning into those words that either can begin to comprehend.

Carmen slowly untucks Shane's shirt, then lifting it to get it off Shane. She's rewarded with the view of Shane's soft pale skin. Carmen lets her hands wander around Shane's front, as Shane's breathing becomes erratic and deep. She slowly drifts her soft hands to Shane's back and pulls her to her, her lips coming in contact with Shane's lips.

Carmen takes the lead and licks Shane's lower lip, begging for entry. Shane gives in quickly, and parts her lips. Feeling Carmen's warm wet tongue enter mouth, and massage her own tongue.

The kiss is slow and sensual. Carmen pulled away from Shane's lips, with a small protest from Shane, but quickly replaced her lips on Shane's neck. Slowly kissing, nibbling and licking Shane's soft skin. She began removing Shane's belt, and unbuttoning her jeans. They fall to the ground as Carmen moves her mouth downward, now gently sucking on Shane's right nipple. Carmen, begins to slide Shane's boy shorts down her silky legs, as they fall down and land to puddle around Shane's feet, Carmen laps Shane's nipple. Pulling away and gently blowing on the wet skin, causing Shane to shiver. Carmen sees Shane's legs trembling, so she slowly backs her up onto the bed, gently pushing her down to fall upon it. As Shane lays there in all her naked glory, Carmen begins to undress herself, slowly. Once she is fully naked, Shane and her pull themselves to the top of the bed. Shane just beneath her, Carmen begins to kiss and lick every part of Shane's body. First with her lips, then going to her neck, that led her to that spot behind her ear, slowly making her way down to her chest. Sucking, licking, tasting Shane's sweet skin, as Shane let out these moans that showed she was losing control. Carmen just loved teasing Shane until she begged for it, and she was going to make Shane beg.

Carmen started going lower, now kissing Shane's stomach. God, how she loved Shane's abs. Seriously, how could someone have such a perfect stomach like Shane. Her lips traveled down to Shane's thighs. She slowly kisses the inside of Shane's thighs, purposely avoiding Shane's wet center. As she inches closer and closer, she hears Shane moan loudly, and feels Shane grab her head, putting her fingers through Carmen's hair, not pushing, just gently holding. Carmen looks up at Shane to see her covering her mouth with her free hand, Carmen moves her hand up to Shane's hand, and removes it. "I want to hear you scream."

Shane shivers with anticipation as she feels Carmen's hot breath over her center. Carmen gently licks Shane's slit, reveling in Shane's sweet taste. She slowly licks, and sucks on Shane's outer lips, receiving Shane's loud moans. Shane, at first was not used to being a responsive lover, but as closer she got to Carmen, the more she let herself lose control, knowing Carmen could always bring her back. Carmen licks around Shane's clit, gently sucking on it between her lips. "I'm gonna c-cum," She hears Shane stutter, but it's not over yet. "No, wait." Carmen says softly, but with a demanding undertone. Carmen gently inserts her index finger into Shane, followed by another finger, she pumps in and out of Shane, before twisting her fingers inside her, hitting Shane's G- spot. "C-Carmen!" Shane screams out as her orgasm over powers her. They would definitely be popular ones on their floor, but at this moment it didn't matter. Carmen gently went up the bed, and placed Shane's head on her shoulder, as Shane wrapped her arms around her waist. Carmen grabbed the sheets and placed it over them. They fell asleep silently, letting the day's events pull them into a deep slumber; they will have to wake up in a couple hours to board the plane back home. Though they loved Milan, they were missing L.A. and the gang.

So the next day, Carmen and Shane walk out of the hotel- on time- ready to leave back to L.A. Saying good bye to all the workers that have helped them in their stay. Once they were out they went towards the airport, making sure that they got there in enough time. They dropped off their luggage and silently waited together. Once it was time, they boarded the plane. Once the plane took off, they spent it together: kissing, talking, staring, laughing, and watching the clouds under them go by.

They finally made it to L.A., after long hours, though they didn't mind being snuggled up together, they really did miss their friends. So, they were both grateful once the pilot announced they would be landing shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever yours ch4.

Shane and Carmen come out of their planes gate, going to pick up their luggage. Shane and Carmen finally found their luggage, when a figure comes up behind them. "Boo!"

"Alice!" Shane screams after jolting two feet in the air. Carmen giggled at Shane's reaction, she was so caught up with the luggage, unlike Carmen, didn't see Alice stand behind her.

"It's ok Shaney waney, don't be scurred." Alice said grinning.

"Hey Al, how've you been?" Carmen asked, as they walk towards Alice's car.

"Very good. So," Alice and the two love birds got into Alice's car, "how was it?" Alice always needed to know everything.

"Alice!" Shane said in an angry tone, however the smile on her lips proved otherwise.

"Oh that good?" Alice said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Carmen and Shane smiled to each other as flashes of their honeymoon flashed into their minds. "Yeah," they both said in a low whisper, as they moved in for a kiss. However Alice had put her hand in between, which she quickly removed when Shane accidently licked her, not knowing it wasn't Carmen's lips. Shane blushed profusely, "No dirty business in my car!" Alice said like a old man.

"Whatever Al," Shane rolled her eyes, "so what's up today?"

"We're going to the planet for your party, once you two get ready."

"Party?" Carmen and Shane said in union.

Alice smiled wickedly, "Surprise!" When she got no laughs she realized she's be in deep shit, "Shit, don't tell Bette or Kit, they'll kill me!"

Carmen smiles, "Don't worry, we already knew."

"Then why the shocked faces?!" Alice said in a puff.

"Cause you look funny when you're scared." Shane says while grinning.

"But, Bette told me it was a surprise!"

"She probably just wanted to see how long you could hold out for." Shane said shrugging.

"Those sneaky Porter's." Alice says while parking the car in Shane's driveway.

"Okay so, you guys go get ready I'll come back in an hour. And I mean get READY, not hump each other!"

"Okay okay Al," Carmen says while getting out of the car. Shane's already outside, picking up their bags.

As soon as Alice drove off, they went back inside. Carmen went to go take a shower first, while Shane unpacked their things. Once, Carmen was done, Shane went to get ready herself. Once they were both done, they sat on the couch as they waited for Alice, Shane and Carmen couldn't help but make out ion the couch like teenagers. They didn't even hear the door open.

"Oh my! You guys should think about getting into the porn business!" Alice stood there, keys twirling in her hand, Shane and Carmen quickly got up, anxious to see their friends.

After being nagged to death by Alice on the ride over, Shane and Carmen agreed to give details later on.

As they arrive, all three walk in through the doors and the music is blazing as the sun is going down. Alice, Carmen and Shane quickly make it towards the gang, as random people cheer them on. Carmen laughs it off as Shane finds herself blushing at the attention.

They finally make it to the table, their friends giving each one a hug.

"Hey, how was your trip?" Tina asks smiling.

"Amazing," the couple says, as Carmen sits on Shane's lap.

The group awe's at them and Shane burry's her face in the crook of Carmen's neck. Carmen pulls Shane's face towards her own in a gentle kiss to give her wife courage to go through the day, she knew how Shane hated being in the center of attention.

"Did you guys visit any of the museums and galleries?" Bette asks curiously, trying to draw attention from the shy Shane.

"Yes, it was amazing, I've never thought I would be there!"

"It was really beautiful, especially being able to enjoy those sweet memories with Carmen." Shane says grinning not seeing the awkward stares at her. Shane looked around, "what?"

Carmen laughs, "I've never seen you so open," Tina says as the group agrees.

Shane looks down bashfully.

The group spends the rest of the night drinking, talking and mostly just enjoying each other company. Tasha and Papi suddenly came over.

"Hey there!" Tasha says to the group, she only knew Alice and Helena from Kit's earlier meet.

"Hola chika's!" Papi says in a charming voice.

Alice get's up and introduces them all to the 2 new members.

"That over there, is Bette Porter, she's the smarty one of the group, and her partner?" Alice says questioningly, and continues when Tina nods blushing, "Well Tina, she's the motherly figure here, you can go to her for anything. Then there's Helena, you already met, she's the cash if you know what I mean," Helena rolls her eyes, "Jenny, the writer, and Max the computer geek, there's Shane, who is the #1 hairstylist, and #1 on Ourchart, and her beautiful wife-"

"Carmen de la Pica Morales!" Papi says in shock, finally being able to see the woman.

"Oh my god Eva!"

"You two know each other?" Alice asks quizzically.

"Yeah, she was Eva Torres from prom night." Carmen says with a small laugh.

"Long time no see. I can't believe you married a player!"

"Ha, I'm not a player anymore." Shane says before she can think. They all go looking at her again, 'damn, I need to think before talking.'

"So, I see this one's head over heels, I'm glad for you two."Papi says sincerely. Hoping this wouldn't matter to the group, and was glad when the topic was switched, as they began talking about their lives, and what they've been up to.

By the end, most people have left, and the group began to separate, agreeing to meet up in two days for a games night at Tina and Bette's. Carmen and Shane get a ride back to the house from Max and Jenny.

They all part and go to their respective rooms. Carmen attacks Shane as soon as the door shuts, slamming her on the door. Shane moans into the kiss and backs them up onto the bed, each tearing the clothes of the other. They both stand their naked , kissing each other with a fury. Shane pulls away and heads over to their closet. Carmen whimpers from the loss of skin, however, is even more aroused when she sees Shane strapping on 'Mr. S' as Carmen liked to call it. Shane finally got it on comfortably, and went to Carmen. She pushes Carmen down on the bed and places herself between Carmen's legs. She locks eyes with Carmen, as Shane slowly enters her. Carmen quietly whimpers as she feels herself being filled, Shane entering her gently. Shane let's Carmen get used to the feeling before the pushes out and back in, in a slow repeating motion. As she continues, she begins to go faster, deeper and harder. Shane finds herself thrusting into Carmen, as Carmen moans beneath her. Carmen grinds into Shane, wanting her deeper, needing to have her release. Shane is close from the way the piece rubs against her. Carmen bites her lip as she is about to reach her peak. "Look at me when you come." Shane says in a deep husky voice. Carmen opens her eyes, locking in with Shane's as she cries out, with Shane quickly coming after.

Shane pulls out after a few moments of deep breathing and places Mr. S away. She quickly goes under the covers and holds Carmen as they both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever yours ch.5.

Couldn't remember Carmen's family names so I made some up… Sorry 

Carmen wakes up slowly, slightly stirring awake. She looks over at the time on their clock, she gets up slowly to let Shane get her rest. She goes to shower, enjoying the feel of hot water on her skin. When she finishes getting dressed her cell begins to ring, she goes to answer it quickly before Shane wakes up.

"Hello?" Carmen answers, looking to see if Shane is awake, glad to find her still lying on her back with covers covering her body.

"Carmencita!" Carmen cringes at the sound of her "Mother's loud voice, not good when dealing with a hangover.

"Hola mami." Carmen says in a low voice, while walking to the kitchen, starting to make breakfast.

"Como has estado mija? No me hablaste! Como esta Chane?" _How are you my daughter? You didn't call! How is Chane? _ Her mother asks in a sincere tone.

"Mami, estamos bien, perdon que no hable, estabamos con nuestro amigos celebrando." _Mom, we are fine, sorry I didn't call, and we were out with friends celebrating._ Carmen tells her mother.

"Entonces, necesitas visitar tu familia hoy, ven por la cena, tu y Chane, quiero dale a comer! Esta muy flaca mija! You don't feed her!" _Well then, you need to visit your family today, come for dinner, you and Chane, I want to give her some food! She's too skinny._

"Mom, okay, we'll come to dinner. Just, you know, don't bother her too much with questions."

"Okay, mija. But I can't promise for you cousins!" She says quickly hanging up.

Carmen sighs and drops the phone on the couch. She puts two plates ready for her and Shane, with left overs for jenny and Max. She goes up to their room to wake Shane up. She finds Shane still asleep, hugging Carmen's pillow. Carmen stood back for a second just loving how peaceful Shane looked. Then, realized their food was getting cold, so she would have to wake her up. "Baby, it's time to get up," Carmen tells Shane, slightly shaking her. "No, Carmen five more minutes."

Carmen laughed to herself, Shane sounded like such a child when she was sleepy. Carmen decided she was going to have a little fun, she goes over to the foot of the bed, lifts up the covers and dives in. Slowly crawling up Shane's lithe frame, making sure to not wake her up. Carmen finally gets to Shane's crotch, spreading the sleeping beauty's legs apart slowly, to fit herself comfortably. Carmen slowly begins to work on Shane. Shane moans in her sleep, finding herself enjoying her _dream_. Shane finally realizes she's awake and moans loudly. "Carmen, d-don't tease." Shane stutters out. Carmen quickly builds Shane's orgasm and gently caresses her through the waves. Carmen crawls up Shane's body, "Time. To. Wake. Up." She says after placing a kiss on Shane's face after every word.

Shane is fully awake, she's have to be dead not to be, so she goes over and gets some sweat pants and T-shirt for breakfast. Carmen and Shane enjoy breakfast together, talking about the others, when Carmen bring up dinner with the in-laws.

Shane grimaces, "Damn Carm, your mom's gonna stuff me like a turkey! I shouldn't have ate breakfast, for the last week! Uggh" Shane sighs dramatically. Carmen laughs, Shane always gets her entire family shoving food down her throat every visit. Not to mention leaving with 40 lbs of food.

"Aw, babe, it's okay you need to get some meat on your bones." Carmen says while placing her hand on Shane's thigh, gently stroking. Shane smiles, "I'll be your fat little sex slave if that's what you want!" Shane says cheerily, giving Carmen a peck on the lips as Carmen laughs.

"mm, plus you'd make that fat into muscles, into an even better abs," Carmen says while rubbing her palm on Shane's tight stomach. Shane lifts her eyebrows and wiggles them. Carmen immediately locks lips with Shane as they kiss hungrily. Once again, Carmen's phone rings. She picks it up hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Hey Carmen? It's Lauren."

"Hey Lauren, how are you?"

"I'm doing good," says the thick accent. "Yourself?"

"Very good, me and Shane are going to head for dinner with my family."

"Ha! Poor Shane, I know how Mercedes and your cousins can get. Anyway, I was wondering if you could leave a message with Shane for me."

"Sure," Carmen says while putting the plates away, seeing as Shane left to get ready.

"Well, tell her that I'm having a meeting on Monday, and today is… Saturday, so if she could meet me on Tuesday if the deal goes through, to talk about possibilities."

"Sure, but what's these possibilities?" Carmen asks, wondering what her friend had in store for her wife.

"Opportunities of a life time, for Shane to do her dream entirely, Fashion."

Carmen sighs and agrees to give the message, hanging up with Lauren, and walking towards the room. She meets Shane half way, cleaned and drying her hair with a towel. "Alice just called, she wants to meet up in the planet, I told her we'll show."

"Okay, let's go."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Carmen and Shane enter the planet holding hands. Kit greets them when they get to Alice's table, where Tasha and Papi are seated.

"Hey ladies," Kit says cheerily.

They all greet kit back, and Kit sits down.

"How's the newlyweds?"

Shane smiles, and Carmen says "Good, having dinner with my family today."

"Poor Shane," Alice says, spitting out some coffee when Tasha nudges her on the ribs.

"Alice, I'm sure Carmen's family is wonderful." Tasha says smiling at Shane.

"They are," Shane starts, " but damn they just don't understand what naturally skinny is-"

"or personal matters" Carmen says.

"or lesbian means girls only." Papi finishes. The group laughs.

"So you guys still up for girls night tomorrow?" Alice quips looking around at the table, yet focusing mostly at Tasha.

"I'll be there definitely," Papi says.

"I can go," Tasha says cooly, smiling shyly at Alice, causing Alice to blush; unseen by all, but Shane.

"I'll definitely be there to see my little angie." Kit says happily.

"We'll definitely be there, got to enjoy time before work crams in." Shane says, and Carmen remembers Lauren's call.

"Oh! Baby, Lauren called, she said she wanted to meet you on Tuesday." Carmen says.

"Hmm," Shane says thinking, "well, I guess it won't hurt."

"Who's Lauren?" Alice says, never one to miss out on… _anything_.

"My friend from way back, we bumped into each other in the honeymoon, she was doing designs for fashion week." Carmen says sipping on her coffee.

"Wow, is Shane going to be doing hair for her or-"

"We don't know yet Alice," Shane says rolling her eyes, couldn't help but smile at her friends gossipness.

"Sorry" Alice mutters.

They spend the rest of the day chatting, and laughing until it's time to go to the Morales home.

Carmen and Shane head back to the house to get dressed appropriately- ay Shane's pleading- so Carmen is in a silky black dress with her hair up in a bun, that exposes her neck, that will bite Shane in the ass when their having dinner. While, Shane has a pair of black dress pants, with a black button up shirt, and a pink skinny- matching her black and pink fedora- that Carmen chose, and Shane can never refuse anything to _her_.

Shane and Carmen pull up on the Morales home, ready for this dinner. Carmen walks into the home first, followed by a cautious Shane behind.

"Carmen! Shane! Is that you?" Mercedes screams from the kitchen.

"Yes mom!" Carmen shouts back with a huge grin.

"Go out into the yard, or go to the living room while the food is made, say hi to your familia!"Mercedes says in a commanding voice.

Carmen leads Shane to living room, where there's about 15 people, sitting, standing or running around(kids). "Carmen!" A lot of the girls shout and she goes over to them, dragging Shane along. Shane needs to get used to all this Latina loving.

Shane sees it's Carmen's sister, cousin and close friends: Ana, Lucy, Julia, Rosa and Sarah.

"How have you been? How's the marriage?" Ana asks, accepting her sister, just like the rest of the marriage.

"Great," Carmen says, giving Shane a giant smile, that Shane can't help reciprocate.

"You two look so cute together!" Sarah, a long time friend of Carmen and the family, says. Shane blushes, and says, "Well, I think I see Luis calling me!" Shane says shyly, "I'll see you soon babe." Shane gives Carmen a quick peck.

"Okay! So like," Julia starts, "Your wife is so fine! For a girl I mean."

Carmen laughs, family always did get too comfortable with certain subjects. "She is."

The girls laugh, and Carmen sees Shane talking with the boys. It's funny how Shane plays so well into the basic role of the _man_ of the Latino relationship, charming the family, and getting good with the boys, who can and will beat the shit out of her if she even let's Carmen shed a single sad tear.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Luis says to Shane "Nice tie." And the rest of the boys burst out laughing. Shane looks down and smiles, "What can I say I aim to please any wish of my wife."

"Heh, I can respect that!" Raul says.

"Yeah, do not say no to Latina women, cause they'll hound you for days!" Luis says, Shane laughing along.

"So how's you and Carmen? Treating my cousin good?" Luis asks.

"Definitely sir." Shane says smiling at the protective family, though they'll never have to worry about that from her.

"Shane!" Shane turns to see one of Carmen's many aunts, Linda, come towards her carrying a newborn in hand. "Can you hold her real quick," handing Shane the baby. She ran out into the kitchen leaving a horror faced Shane to be confused.

Luis and the others laugh at the look in Shane's face. "Never held a baby before?" Paco asks, taking Shane's fedora and placing it on his bald head.

"I have, just that-"

"Not for that long, since marriage." Luis finished Shane sentence.

"Yeah, well you better get used to it, Carmen is a Latina that wants a chunk of kids." Paco says, Staring down at Shane under the fedora, looking quite silly. Shane smiles at the idea of Carmen pregnant, but still scared at the thought. She turns her focus to the child in her hands, smiling down at it. Placing a loving finger on the child's face, tracing the outline of its jaw, as the baby grabs Shane's finger, tugging slightly at it.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Carmen laughs as she and the girls talk about family gossip and their lives. She looks over to Shane, who is now holding a baby- Linda's new born- lovingly.

"She good with kids?" Ana asks, seeing her sisters faraway look.

"Wonderful, you should see her with Bette and Tina's daughter. She has this natural gift with kids." Carmen says a bit sadly.

"She doesn't want kids?" Asks Julia.

"I can't tell what it is, but she definitely wants kids, she just doesn't trust herself with being a mother… yet."

"Well, I know you want kids." Ana says remembering child hood conversations.

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't make me wait too long."

Carmen and Shane locks eyes across the room, smiling at each other, Shane and Carmen knew they'd have a talk later.

"La comida esta lista!" _Dinner is ready!_ Mercedes screams, and everyone goes into the backyard to enjoy a Mexican dinner.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Carmen and Shane are seated next to each other on the edge of the large table, with Mercedes to Carmen's side.

They had been eating in silence, listening to the stories of the Morales crazy family. Shane understanding 90 of the conversation, those classes were helpful. Then suddenly, the chismosa _gossipy _aunts decided to intervene in the joyful dinner.

"So Carmen, when are you going to have children?" says the old woman, with thick red lip stick.

Carmen looks like she got slapped in the face, "Tia, we will have children when Shane and I are ready."

"Well, doesn't Shane want children?" Another snoopy aunt says.

Carmen grids her teeth, guess Shane and her will be having that talk now.

"I would love to have children with Carmen," Shane says, Carmen immediately snaps her head up to look at Shane, "when we're both ready for that commitment."

"So Chane," Mercedes speaks up, glaring at her sisters, "how many children would you want when you're ready? And who will be the um…"

"Well, Carmen would definitely be the mother, she'd look gorgeous pregnant." Shane says smiling, then the table fake awe's at them, and the boys wipe away fake tears, "As for number, I'd have to say one…"

"What!"One of the noisy aunts says. "This is Mexican family, there's never 1 child. You better be given us like 10 into the family!"

The table laughs at Shane's shock expression; maybe she should've taken the boy's words seriously.

"Mom, tell them to be mind their own business," Carmen says in whining voice, she loved, yet hated her family.

"They're right! I want 30 grandchildren from you; you've made me wait long enough." Mercedes says, giving in to the temptation of forcing them to conceive; it'd be easier with a man, least it could happen accidently.

Carmen sighs, being defeated. Who was she kidding, she'd gladly give her mother all the grandchildren she wanted, she just needed Shane to be there with her.

Shane looked over at Carmen, seeing the pain there, and found herself saying something she'd never thought she would say. "I promise I won't make you wait long Ms.Morales."

Carmen looks at her, and smiles, she knew from the Shane's stunned eyes, it was another 'did I really just say that', which meant it came from her heart.

They finish up dinner, and head to their respective homes, after Shane's response, no one brought up the subject anymore, haven gotten what they wanted.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Carmen and Shane are both in their night clothes, Shane brushing her teeth, and Carmen laying in bed thinking.

When Shane comes out, seeing Carmen's dazed staring of the ceiling, she goes over and lays next to her. She caresses Carmen's face and moves it to face her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing babe, I'm just thinking about dinner."

Shane sighs knowingly, "about that-"

"It's okay I understand, I'll wait as long as you need if you ever decide to go through it." Carmen said, though the pain in her eyes deceived her.

"Okay," Shane says, not knowing how to handle this. Shane lays her head down, and Carmen lays her own head on her shoulder. Shane begins to think of when will she be ready for children. She looks down into Carmen's eyes and sees her with unshed tears in her eyes, and she curses herself for being too weak. She sighs, "Carmen, how many children do you want?" Shane asks nervously.

"Honestly?" Carmen asks, she feels Shane nod her head, "Ten."

Carmen laughs at Shane bulging eyes, "Ten?"

"Yes, what can I say I'm Mexican, we're best baby makers." Carmen says teasingly, trying to lighten the mood to not scare Shane away from talking about this when she is ready.

"Well, in that case," Shane says in a shaky voice, "maybe we should get started."

Carmen looks up into Shane's serious eyes, letting her own unshed tears fall down her face, Carmen kisses Shane passionately. She loved her family's gossipyness.

**Random question:**** What the hell happened to Shane's yacht?**


	6. Chapter 6

Forever yours. Ch6.

Carmen gently knocked on the door. "Coming!" they hear Tina's voice from inside the house. Tina answers the door, "Hey guys glad you're here, the rest of the gang is coming, come in."

They hear some noise from the kitchen, and Bette comes in from the kitchen, "Hey Shane, Carmen." Giving them both hugs. "How you been?" "Horrible, I think I'm having a Latin food hangover."

Carmen laughs, "I'm sorry baby, I just want to see you fatten up a bit." Carmen says, while discretely squeezing Shane's ass. Carmen and Shane had been like this all day, showing their affection for one another, since Shane's last words the night before.

Tina and Bette looked at each other, knowing how they were in this part of their relationship, smiling.

They hear another knock on the door, then Alice let's herself in with the rest of the gang.

"What was the point of knocking?" Bette asks sarcastically.

"Well Porter what happened to, mi casa es tu casa?" Alice says as the rest of the gang gives each other hugs.

"Oh Alice, mi casa is mi casa." Bette says with a grin, hugging the blonde. Alice rolls her eyes, hugging back her friend. "Okay," Tina says doing her role as the hostess, "Dinner shall be served in a little, Carmen you mind helping me set the table?"

Carmen follows Tina, into the kitchen. Carmen takes the plates Tina offers her and places them appropriately.

"So, you and Shane, I can tell." Tina says matter-of-factly.

"Were not sure when, but soon, you and Bette will be first to know."

"If you or Shane needs any info, on a donor or anything, we'll let you know."

"Thanks Tina." Carmen says to the motherly woman.

They finish up with the table, put the food where it belongs and call over the family.

They all took their seats, Shane next to Carmen, next to Alice, next to Tasha, next to Papi, next to Jenny, next to Max, next to Helena, next to Bette, next to Tina, next to Shane.

They all eat, talking about simple nothings. Dinner goes by quickly, with nothing extraordinary happening except Alice choking on her food, while Tasha urgently hit her back trying to get her to spit it out, but that's Alice. Until half way through dinner Carmen wants some fun.

As Helena, Tina and Jenny talk about her movie script, and a deal, Carmen ever so slowly places her hand on Shane's crotch. Her hand so gentle with no weight, Shane doesn't even notice. That is until Carmen begins to gently palm Shane's crotch. Shane shutters, realizing what her wife is doing. Shane silently moans under her breath, as Carmen's gentle strokes become more forceful and harsh. Shane hopes that the smile she has plastered on her face, and occasional nods are enough to keep them unsuspicious.

Shane groans mentally when she feels Carmen pull her hand away, wet and aroused. Then she feels Carmen slip her hand inside her jeans, probing Shane's wetness, Shane nearly comes right there.

Carmen slips a finger, then two into Shane, building the orgasm quickly, she felt Shane clench around her fingers. Carmen pulled out and placed her hand on Shane's back, soothing her. Thank god, Alice was talking about herself, or the group would have definitely noticed. "So not fair Mrs.McCutcheon!" Shane whispers into Carmen's ear. "You guys ready for the games?" Bette says, seeing everyone done with their meals.

They go into the living room after finishing dinner, ready for the game night.

Tasha and Alice sit in the couch, Jenny sits lazily on the floor, Papi and Helena each on kitchen chairs, Max sitting Indian style on the floor, Shane sitting with her back against the wall, Carmen next to her. Then Bette and Tina, sitting on the other couch.

"So what game we playing?" Bette asks the group.

"Truth or Dare!" Jenny yells out, "No way." Alice says.

"How about blinded." Carmen says. They all look at her. She rolls her eyes, "I used to play this with my friends in high school, one of us would be in a chair, with a blind fold on, then one person would go and touch the person, the blinded folded one, would have to guess who touched them."

"Wow, what perverted friends-" Alice began.

"Alice" the group began.

"I think it'll be fun!" Tina said, grabbing a kitchen chair and placing it in the middle of the living room. "Who's first?"

"How about the person who proposed the game." Bette says looking at Carmen, Carmen laughs. They obviously didn't trust each other blindfolded.

"Okay, scardie cats!" Carmen says, wrapping a black cloth around her eyes.

She sits in the chair, waiting.

Carmen feels someone's shy hand on her shoulder and knows immediately it's "Tina."

"How!?" Tina says.

"Experience baby, experience. Ha. You're touch was too shy and nervous."

Tina shakes her head and sits down. Next, Carmen feels a hand on her hair, gently moving her hair to the right side of her face.

"Papi, you think you can fool me just cause Shane's a stylist, you always did suck at this game."

Papi grunts and sits back down defeated, not once did Papi beat Carmen in this game.

Next, Carmen hears steps coming towards her, yet no touch. For a second Carmen thinks it might be Shane until… she feels a pair of hands go directly to grab her chest, Carmen rolls her eyes behind the blind fold.

"Alice that's my wife!"

"I can't help the fact she has suck good pair of jugs!"

"Let go of her breasts!"

"Fine fine, you know sharing is caring."

Carmen laughs, taking off the blind fold, "Who's next? Shane, c'mon."

"No way, I don't trust you guys."

"C'mon for me pwease."

"Fine," Shane grabs the blind fold and sits in the chair. Shane sits quietly hearing muffled mutters.

Finally, Shane feels a pair of soft lips kissing her neck, "Carmen."

"Close but no sexy" Max says, as the group erupts with laughter.

Shane gets up, with a pout and sits back, "I told you I didn't trust them.

"Oh oh! I'm next!" Alice says, eagerly grabbing the blind fold, placing it, and sitting down. She spreads her arm and legs, "Do to me as you wish." She says in a dramatic voice.

The rest of the night goes by, with a couple bears, and funny touches, some shy like Tasha and Alice's.

They all leave heading to their respective homes.

Carmen, and Shane go home and get to bed, tired from the days fun. Sleeping blissfully.

**Random question:** Okay, this isn't going to be about lword anymore cuz, I only had that one Question. So I'll make it about my fics… How do u guys feel about a Sharmen fic that follows the 28 days/week later plot. I promise I won't make it super cheesy or anything, I actually want to take it seriously and make it into a thriller (no pun intended). I read "the Z word" and just couldn't get the idea out of my head.


	7. Chapter 7

forever yours 7

Forever yours ch 7.

Shane and Carmen wake up to each other's stirring. Carmen looks over at the clock, and sees that it's noon, sighing. She gets up, and goes to take a shower before Shane, like always. Before, she reaches the bathroom, her cell rings. 'Ay chingado, piensan que soy 411, siempre me andan hablando cuando me levanto.' _Ah shit, they think I'm 411, always calling me when I wake up._ Carmen thinks grumpily.

"Hello?" Carmen asks, picking up the cell.

"Hello, may I speak with Carmen McCutcheon."

"This is her," Carmen says into the receiver.

"Oh, Mrs. McCutcheon, I'm Mr. Simmons's assistant, he wants to schedule you an appointment for as soon as possible."

"Oh, well, when do you need me?" Carmen says, not liking the sound of this.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, I can do that." Remembering Shane has her appointment tomorrow with Lauren.

"We'll see you here 12 sharp."

"Thank you, I'll be there." Carmen says, hanging up the phone, thinking to herself.

Carmen goes and gets ready for the day with Shane. They end up going to the planet for breakfast. Once they enter, they see Kit and Alice chatting away. They walk up to them, hugging each when they arrive at the table.

"Hey lovebirds," Alice says smiling.

"What has you so happy?" Carmen asks.

"I got a date, with a soulja girl." Alice says with a giggle.

"Wow, she asked you out?" Shane says not thinking Tasha would've had the balls.

"Yup, why think she was too shy?" Alice says raising her eyebrow.

"Just surprised she actually wants to willingly spend time with you." Shane says, sipping on a double shot a waiter brought her. She spit some out when she feels a pinch in her arm. "Ow!"

"Be nice!" Carmen says.

"Okay…" Shane says lowering her head.

"Wow, we know who's on a tight leach." Kit says.

"Hell with the leach, Carmen has her choked by the hand." Alice says laughing at her own joke.

"Am not on a leech!" Shane refuses to let anyone tell her she's being leached like a dog.

"Fine, you're her bitch." Kit says, giving Carmen a high five.

"Am not!" Shane says hysterically.

"You're not what?" Tina asks, carrying a sleeping Angelica in her arms, Bette right behind her. They take a seat.

"I'm not Carmen's bitch."

"Yes you are," Tina says, placing her order.

Shane eyes bug out, "Just like Bette is mine," Tina says giving Bette a kiss, where Bette didn't respond.

"Whoa, I am not you're bitch Tina." Bette says.

"And I'm not Carmen's." Shane huffs.

"Okay," both women say, "Shane can you go to the counter and get me a magazine please." Carmen asks.

"Oh, Bette can you get me a muffin from the counter too."

"Sure," Both women reply, getting up and heading to the counter, when returning, hearing a hollering laughter as they each sit, handing their items to their women. Bette looks over to Shane, and Shane looks to Bette, "We just got played huh?"

"Yes, we did Shane, we did…" Bette says sighing.

"You women are mean," they both say.

Tina and Carmen lean over to their partners, whispering in their ear, "Trust me, I'll treat you good," nibbling on their lover's earlobe, causing both alpha women to shiver, being submissive had its vantage points.

They share the rest of the day, simply chatting and enjoying the time they had together.

The following day, both nervous of their business meeting that will happen. They both get up, putting on their most business like clothes. Carmen wearing her suit she wore to church with her family. Shane wearing… jeans, a white button up, with her black converse. Damn, she looked hot though.

Carmen's meeting:

Carmen walks up to the front desk of the large hall. "Hello," she says to the receptionist, "I'm here to meet Mr. Simmons."

"Floor 45, have a nice day ma'am." The receptionist says nicely.

"Thank you." Carmen goes up to the forty-fifth floor, walking to the receptionist there.

"Good morning," the receptionist greets her cheerily, "Mrs. McCutcheon?"

"Yes, that's me," Carmen says nervously, when you talked to your boss there were meeting for only two reasons, promotion and being fired.

"Mr. Simmons is waiting in the conference room for you."

'_Oh shit this is bad.'_ Carmen thinks.

"Thanks," Carmen says, walking up to the large doors and entering…

Shane's meeting:

Shane had a chat with Lauren the night before; she had got her deal, though Shane still had no idea what it was.

"Hey Lauren," Shane says, entering Lauren's home when she opened the door.

"Hello Shane, I'm really glad you came," Lauren says smiling at Shane.

"Let's take a seat," Lauren says leading her to the large living room.

"Nice house," Shane says taking in her surroundings, 'more like a mansion.'

"Yes, it's nice, this is the only house I can really call a home."

Shane smiled, yeah; she understood that feeling when she had with Carmen.

"So, let's get down to business shall we?"

"Sure."

"So, the deal I sealed yesterday was for a fashion magazine."

Shane was surprised, that was a big deal, yet Lauren had sounded so confident since Milan.

"Congratulations, however, I don't know how this involves me."

"Oh, well, I was hoping that you'd help me build this magazine, I want it to have um…"

"Lesbian content?" Shan asked with a laugh.

"Sort of, it will be wide ranged; however I want to have it be known for what it says as well, not just a magazine with pretty pictures. I'd like to have a lesbian section, because these aren't really looked on as serious works. Though definitely a lot of fashion in it."

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm not a writer, or a magazine producer or whatever." Shane says doubting how she could be any help here.

"I want you as one of the designers for the magazine, well that is if you win."

"Win?"

"Yes, I have to other designers, they have more experience than you seeing as you have none." Lauren says, trying to figure out a way to convince Shane to the challenge.

"Um, just get them, I've never designed high fashion, I don't know anything." Shane says getting up from the couch.

"Shane, you know how to sow?"

"Yes, but-"

"That's all you need, trust me I know a designer when I see one, look I'm giving you a week to make me 5 outfits, you choose the style."

"You're crazy, only thing I've ever made were scrounged pants and shirts when I was young," Shane says, thinking Lauren was insane.

"I'm not going to force you to do this, I would like for you to though…" Lauren says, truly hoping Shane takes the challenge.

Carmen's meeting:

Carmen walks in to a room, seeing a large table, half filled with men and women in suits.

Carmen takes a seat on the far chair that was left open for her. Russell across from her a long way.

"Carmen, I just want to say congratulations on the wedding. Lucky catch." Russell says smiling. He's obviously nervous about something.

"Thank you, I'm very happy with my life right now," Carmen says nervously.

"Really?" Russell asks her, "How are you with this company?"

"Good, I think…" Carmen says.

"Look Carmen, I'm cutting it straight to the point, we don't want you signed to Def Jam records any longer." Russell says carefully.

Carmen lowers her head, her dreams crashing down. She feels the sting of tears coming to her eyes, she hears Russell get up thinking he was headed to the door.

Shane's meeting:

"Lauren…" Shane says, thinking about what she should do.

"Just think about it, are you really fulfilled doing hair in some small shop. You're made for bigger things," Lauren says.

"And if I don't win?"

"Then you can say you tried, I'll pay you for the week, and any material costs."

Shane sighs…

Carmen's meeting:

Carmen sighs…

'_I thought everything was going so good…'_

She feels someone touch her shoulder, she looks up thinking it's the assistant. She sees Russell smiling. _'He just fired me and he's smiling, what an-'_

"We don't want you directly under Def Jam records, because we want you to branch off into a minor label. We have gotten you some major celebrities wanting to work with you. You'd be in 6 month probation, making sure everything smoothes out. Hard work, but we know you can do it. It's up to you Carmen, do you want it?"

Both meetings:

"Yes, I want to do this. I'll try my best, I won't fail you." Both said, smiling at the person who has made them life changing offers- that is if they put the effort in to make it work. Both thinking of how their partner will react to the news.

**Music choice: Switchfoot, "Meant to live."**

**Random question: How many of you guys watch heroes? I love that show.**


	8. Chapter 8

Forever yours 8

Shane found herself excited as she exited Laurens home, she flipped her cell open and dialed Carmen's number. She waited for Carmen to answer, however the answer never came, so she left a voicemail.

"Honey, I just left Lauren's, I got news, please meet me in the planet when you're done. I love you, see you soon." Shane says.

Shane got on her truck and drove to the planet. Once she arrives, she quickly notices Tasha and Alice sitting in the table.

She walks over to them, unable to hide the excitement she was feeling. "Hey guys!" Shane greets them, taking a seat, as the group returns the greeting. "What's up with you?" Alice asks, eyeing Shane. "Just had a business chat," Shane says, knowing to give Alice only enough info to keep her off the issue.

"You finally going back to work huh, you lazy bum." Alice says sipping her coffee.

"Look who's talking, what the hell you do?" Shane says, leaning back on her chair. "Well! I sort of got fired… but they'll rehire me… I hope…" Alice says, sounding sad, until Tasha wraps her loving arm around her. "I'm sorry Alice," Shane says, her joking having upset her friend. "It's okay, I needed the break, and I'm tired of the same shit…" Alice leans into Tasha's strong hold.

"Where are Tina and Bette?" Shane asks, noticing the happy couple were nowhere in sight.

"They went to Disneyland; I think we'll need another intervention soon." Alice says.

"Intervention?" asks Tasha, looking at Alice curiously, she could swear Alice was the strangest person she ever met, and she wondered sometimes why she loved that.

"We did an intervention because they were getting to boring. Shane you up for it?" Alice asks, those were fun times.

"Nope, boring isn't a bad thing when you're happy with someone you love." Shane says.

"Aww, you and Carmen?" Alice says, noticing Carmen walking through the door, pointing at her.

"Nope, you and Tasha maybe," Shane says, giving them a wink before turning to her wife.

"Baby!" Carmen says, hugging her wife tightly, giving her a peck on the lips. Carmen grabs a seat from the empty table next to them, and sits with the group.

"Hey guys," Carmen says to the girls. "Babe, I heard your voicemail, how'd it go?" Carmen says, focusing on Shane, her own news bubbling in the back of her mind.

"Well, I kind of got a job, sort of." Shane says, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"Sort of?' Alice mocks. "Alice, relax, it's not your business." Tasha says. "Yeah, listen to your, how do you call her, Oh! That's right, you're soulja girl." Shane says, laughing seeing both of the girls blush. She could see that their date had gone good, and she was glad Alice was finally letting go. However, not forgetting, no, none of them could do that.

"Anyway, I meant it's kind of an audition for designers, in a way, I've got to make 5 outfits for Lauren by the end of the week, and then she'll see who she picks." Shane says, her mind going crazy on what to make.

Shane sighs, "Baby, I know you can do it," Carmen says. And then, Shane calms down, as if hearing those words made them true, and in a sense they did.

"Baby, I'm sorry, how was your day?" Shane asked, realizing Carmen had also had a meeting.

Carmen shrieks in joy, "I got my own label!" She screams out. The entire Café heard her, Kit looking at her from the manager's office, her head peeking out.

"Oops," Carmen couldn't have been ore embarrassed, after a few seconds after the people stopped staring at her, she continued. "Russell felt I have potential in a branching out label, holy fuck guys, this is huge."

"This is huge," Alice says, "You're in first name basis with Russell Simmons."

"Alice!" Tasha hisses, she wondered why she liked this girl so much.

Then, Alice leaned over and gave Tasha a gentle kiss on the lips, oh, that's why.

"That shuts you up," Alice says smiling. "Too bad it don't work both ways," Shane mutters. "What!" Alice says. "Nothing… Carmen, this is so fucking huge, I know this is what you've been dreaming of since you listened to your first DJ mix."

"I know. Everything's just falling into order." Shane says.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Shane was walking down the rows, looking for the right material; she had no idea what she was doing. Shane decided enough was enough; she quickly began to grab any material that was in sight, getting enough of each piece, followed by zippers, a mannequin, a sewing machine and other necessities. She walked towards the counter, being charged a price that almost made her want to choke the man, but she held her composure and thought back to getting to work.

Carmen was in a studio. Wait scratch that, not any studio, her own mother fucking studio! That's right, on her own floor in the building. Holy shit, she couldn't believe this. Suddenly a man, obviously gay, walked in. "Hi, I'm Michael, I'm here to be your assistant."

"Hello Michael," Carmen says, smiling at him, he seemed nervous.

"Anything you need for me to do for you? Your office will be set by tomorrow afternoon."

Good, umm, can you find the list of people who I have wanting to work with me, contact them and appoint me meetings with them for the next two week please." Carmen orders, trying to get into serious mode. Michael smiles and exits the studio. Carmen looks around and sighs, she couldn't believe this.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

As the week goes by, Shane and Carmen find themselves hardly sleeping, so busy with their jobs, unable to see each other for more than 5 minutes at a time.

Carmen was busy making phone calls, talking with business partners, celebrities who wanted her to work on their album, it was crazy. Every once in a while, when her mind wasn't in complete chaos, she'd let herself wonder to what Shane was doing, and if she was thinking of her.

And indeed Shane did think of her, every moment. Using her as support for the task at hand. Shane worked hard on these 5 outfits, putting a part of herself into it. There was one, that she made especially for Carmen, thinking of how beautiful she'd look with it on. Or off… Which lead them to where they were now, end of the week, without any time for communication other than one phrases. Leaving no time at all for them to make love. It was hard for them now, but Shane knew that once she got Laurens response, whether a yes o no, would lessen some of the stress.

Shane was beginning to grow impatient, today was the day. She saw two men sitting to each side of her, obviously designers, wearing everything that was 'in' now, Shane couldn't help but chuckle, they looked ridiculous, and they are definitely trying too hard.

Lauren called all 3 of them into her office, which was located in the top of a large building towering up in the city.

When he 3 entered, each noticed their own designs hanging in a way to be displayed.

"So, I've made my decision." Lauren starts, getting straight to the point, this had already been a waste of time, "Shane, congratulations, you are the lead designer for the magazine." Lauren says, as all 3 designers stand their shocked.

"I don't understand!" screams one of the men in an absurdly fake accent.

"Look please, I've made my decision, please go." Lauren says, these guys were like a lot of designers she saw in the business. Only care about money, not about putting things out there, not about the quality of their work. No, just what sells.

"Wow," Shane said, not expecting to have been chosen.

"I suggest you speak with your friend umm, Chase, to tell him of you're no longer be working there."

"Yes," Shane says, she'd already talked with Chase, and like a friend, Chase had supported her even if he was left without a hairstylist.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow, we'll have to have the magazine ready in 2 months."

"Okay," Shane says, ending their business talk. They sit and chat for another half hour just about the regular things, which since the business proposition, hasn't happened.

Shane ended up saying good bye, already late night because of the late meeting. She went home, to find Carmen asleep on the couch, laptop open on her lap. Shane removes the laptop, and then picks Carmen up, holding her safely in her arms. She takes Carmen to their room, placing her lovingly in the bed, then spooning her from behind, missing her wife's touch, Shane closes her eyes, reveling in the warmth of her wife as she drifts off to sleep.

**Random question: What should be the magazine's name, I'm at a stump on this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

Forever yours 9

It's been another long sexless week, Shane and Carmen so busy with work still. However things were going to change soon. They both needed each other; both spent the entire work days working in the office- Shane had gotten an office in the building as Lauren's just below her floor. Shane had been working like crazy, Lauren and she were the main parts of the magazine, Lauren being the leader, and Shane being someone she can trust and depend on. They had been able to get the basic help, and the designers to come to the magazine. However, they were still missing writers. Shane sighed, the only thing she had looking forward to was small glimpses of her wife…

…

Carmen felt her head pounding; she couldn't believe it's been two weeks without feeling Shane, not just in a sexual way, but emotional and spiritual way. She needed Shane so much; she hated coming home anxious to maybe have Shane , however, either Shane wasn't there, or was asleep. Carmen understood, because there were many times were Carmen had come home to tired as well.

However, Carmen was going to have Sunday off, at Russell's insistence, so she made sure to mention it during a quick breakfast they had 3 days ago. She hoped Shane had gotten the message, seeing as how it was Saturday.

…

Shane woke up the following day, it was now Sunday. And Shane had so much work to do, or at least that's what she told Carmen. Shane had spent the day planning of what she wanted t do, to make sure Carmen and her evening turned out perfect. She got dressed, and before heading out the door to make sure everything was set…

…

Carmen had spent the morning and early afternoon by herself, she was sad that her day off was spent like this, the rest of the gang was too busy with work. Though Carmen loved them all, she was really disappointed that Shane hadn't cleared up her schedule. Carmen had spent the day, eating and watching movies and television.

Later in the evening, Carmen heard a knock on the door, and there standing was Shane's… assistant.

Carmen greets the man, who simply smiles and hands her two items. The man leaves once the woman receives them, following Shane's orders.

Carmen reads the first item, a letter.

_Dear Carmen,_

_You'll notice that in the bag is a dress. It was one of the pieces that I showed to Lauren, I made it for you. I've missed you Carmen, please get ready, I'll be waiting._

_Waiting patiently,_

_Shane. _

Carmen smiled at the letter, the days sadness disappearing as she rushes to get ready, she needed to see her lover.

As Carmen walked around her bedroom, in her undergarments, she looked over at the bag on the bed. She walked over to it and unzipped it. Inside was a beautiful green dress, the color of Shane's eyes. She smiled as she put on the dress, when looking in the mirror, Carmen couldn't help but laugh at the face the dress showed a good amount of cleavage, and definitely accentuated her ass. Carmen went down stair after putting the high heels that Shane had also given her, same color as the dress. When Carmen exited the door she saw a limo waiting outside for her…

…

Shane was waiting anxiously for Carmen to get there. She was currently waiting impatiently in the rooftop of the highest building in L.A., she had chosen this place because she wanted Carmen to see the beauty of the city from the highest point. This was the closest Shane could give the woman of her dreams to heaven.

When the elevator door opened, Shane turned around with a smile on her face, looking into Carmen's eye, seeing the love there, with the shock etched on her beautiful face…

…

Carmen couldn't believe it, Shane had surprised her so much already, but seeing the table in the middle of the roof, with a beautiful view of the city and sky from above, rose pedals scattered across the floor as she made her way to Shane.

…

Shane quickly grabbed Carmen's chair and pulled it out, scooting it in once the sexy Latina sat. Shane ran over to her own seat, mind still dazed from the beauty of Carmen, how she looked so beautiful in that green dress.

…

Shane and Carmen spent the dinner simply eating, drinking wine, and talking. Carmen ended up talking about work, ironically. But it wasn't what was said that mattered no, it was how Shane would bite her thumb's nail quietly, which always indicated Shane was listening in deep thought. The way Shane would endearingly brush hair out of Carmen's face, or lovingly caress her cheek.

…

After dinner, the couple had went over to the edge of the building, looking as the L.A. lights shined, the beauty of the city amazing, however, as Shane looked appraisingly to her wife, Shane knew there was only one true beauty…

…

Shane and Carmen were finally home they had spent the entire drive back gazing into each other's eyes, giving each other simple kisses, which seemed to cause more heat within them than any other kiss could ever give.

Carmen leads Shane to the bedroom, taking the role of dominance. They begin to kiss slowly, silently removing the other's cloths till their both naked. Hands roam, trying to feel every inch of the other's skin, in a tight embrace, that could never possibly bring them close enough physically as they were emotionally.

They lay back onto bed, Carmen on top of Shane, kissing each other feverishly, their passion building. Carmen pulls back hesitantly, and when Shane reaches up to continue the kiss, Carmen pulls away. Shane looks into her wife's eyes, Carmen leans over to her drawer on the side of the bed, she opens the bottom drawer and pulls out a box she had stored there 2 days ago…

…

Carmen had gone shopping with Alice and Tina on Friday since she had gotten her work done, and Shane had to go settle some issue with a photographer.

Carmen had followed Alice and Tina around aimlessly, not paying attention to her surroundings, that when Carmen feels Alice pull her inside a store, she doesn't care. Until she realizes where she is, she blushes profusely.

"Alice!" Carmen hisses, going to walk out

"Oh, c'mon!" Alice says, grabbing her hand. Tina laughing at Carmen's reaction.

"It's okay Carmen, you know, Shane might like some of these things." Tina says with a wink.

"No she doesn't like kink…" Carmen says, though she never asked Shane about it.

"Why don't you get one of these?" Tina says, pointing to a strap-on.

"Shane has one," Carmen says, looking at all the toys… oh, they had handcuffs, chocolate syrup and edible panties… Carmen felt herself getting hot thinking of what she and Shane could be doing.

Alice goes over to Carmen and whispers into her ear, loud enough for the 3 woman to hear it, "It's not for Shane to use." Alice lifts her eyebrow suggestively and Carmen goes against her gut feeling and buys the toy.

…

Now, Carmen knew why she had that gut feeling.

"Baby, if you don't feel comfortable it's okay." Carmen says, closing the box, but before the lid is on, Shane stops her.

"It's okay, i-I think I'm ready." Shane says, eyes staring at the toy. Shane turns her head and looks at Carmen, and nods. She helps the Latina secure the straps, caressing the golden skin with her fingers.

Shane crawls to the top of the bed, laying on her back waiting for Carmen. Carmen crawls over to Shane hovering over the lithe body of her wife. Carmen opened her wife's legs, pushing herself closer to her wife's center.

When Shane feels the toy press up against her intimately she shuts her eyes, a memory of her painful childhood playing across her mind, she couldn't' stop the tear that rolled down her eye. Carmen sees the tear and wipes it, "I don't want you to hurt baby, if it brings back bad memories then maybe we-" Carmen is silenced by a soft kiss from Shane. "It's okay you won't hurt me." Shane says, "If I do, just tell me to stop." Carmen says, knowing they weren't speaking of physical damage. Shane nods curtly.

Carmen grabs a hold of the toy, holding herself up with one arm; she slowly places the toy at Shane's entrance. Carmen locks eyes with Shane as she slowly enters her; Carmen sees Shane wince at the pain and slows down, though not breaking their eye contact. When Carmen finally fills Shane into her very core, Carmen let's Shane get used to the feeling before slowly pulling out and pushing in. Carmen repeats the slow motion, speeding up her thrusts when she sees Shane's eyes resolve the fear and nausea, then there's only lust and desire, and Carmen is going to satisfy those needs. Carmen picks up on the thrusts as Shane wraps her legs around Carmen's waist. As Carmen thrust deeper and fuller, Shane begins to lose control, not holding back vocally, grunting and moaning, showing the love of her life exactly what she was causing in her. When Shane throws her head back in ecstasy, Carmen soon follows. As Shane holds Carmen close, who's whispering loving words into her ear, Shane finds herself tears falling down her pale cheeks, and Carmen wipes them away. When Carmen puts away their new toy, Shane and her sleep blissfully together, dreams filled of happiness, basking in each other's warmth. Shane realizes something though, before letting Carmen's deep even breaths lull her to sleep, that Carmen just helped her accomplish something that she never thought possible.

Shane had finally let go of her past.

**Random question: I absolutely love Shane centric fics, whether it's with Carmen, jenny, any other char, or OC. However, I can't stand any Carmen fics that don't involve a Sharmen ending… Anyone else feel that way?**

**Music choice: Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.**


	10. Chapter 10

Forever yours 10

Shane and Carmen found themselves waking up in each other's arms, waking up from their blissful sleep that came from their love making. Shane grunted when the sun light hit her in the eyes, causing Carmen to giggle. That is until, Carmen saw the time, "Shit I'm late for work!" she says as she runs off to shower. Shane looks at the clock, it was only 7:02 A.M., she couldn't help but feel bad for her wife, she's probably working her nice beautiful ass off, just like she's working her own nonexistent ass.

Shane sighed, she went and got ready to head to her work. By the time she got out of the room, Carmen was already out the door, with a quick peck and goodbye.

Xxx

Carmen is sitting in her chair at her desk, signing off some paper work; she looks up when she hears her cell ringing. She looks at the ID and sees 'Shaney' so she answers it. "Hey baby."

"Carm, babe, how's it going?" Shane asks, looking over the list of workers, fuck they are still missing writers.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the planet for lunch in about… 20 minutes, you want to come?" Carmen asks, signing off a paper.

"I'd love to baby, I'll see you there, and I'm heading out soon."

"Okay I'll see you then."

Xxx

Shane sits down on the table, ordering for her and Carmen. Kit walks up to her table, "What's up baby girl, haven't seen you around in forever!" Kit says enthusiastically.

Jenny, Alice, Tasha, Bette and Tina carrying Angelica all arrive, and Shane can't help but smile at them as she waves them over.

"Long time no see Yoda," Alice quips as she sits down.

"Yeah, that's what Kit was just telling me," Shane says with a smile.

"How have you been Shane?" Tina asks, as she hands Angelica over to Shane, seeing as how Shane was anxious to see her little Angie again.

"I've been good, been a long rough week of work, but it paid off yesterday," Shane says with a smile, feeling a little sore from Carmen's love making yesterday.

"Sweet! I told you she would use the strap-on on Shane! You owe me 5 dollars!" Says… Tina?!

"Oh whatever TK," Alice says as she hands her a five. All the while, Shane is covering Angelica's ears with her hands, "you guys not in front of Angelica." Shane says, for her own protection instead of Angie's.

"Anyway," Shane says as she tickles Angelica, she sees Carmen walk through the door and waves her in. As Carmen sits down, the group says their hello's. "Anyway," Shane continues, "how have you guys been doing?"

It turns out Bette and Tina are working hard, on their relationship and work, both successful. Alice and Tasha have both been spending every moment together, seeing as Alice is still laid off. While Kit is thriving good with business. Jenny informs us that she had officially destroyed her movie script, she said that, she needed to let the past be. Also informed us of how Max had got a job in New York and took it.

"Holy fuck," says Shane, "we didn't notice our roommate left."

"Of course you wouldn't, you're too busy fucking each other and doing work."

"Alice you don't have a job you can't talk," says Carmen jokingly, while sticking her tongue out.

"Wait!" Shane says suddenly, while holding a sleeping Angelica in her hands.

They all look at her like 'WTF?' "Oh sorry, didn't mean to yell," she says in a quieter tone, glad she didn't wake Angelica up. "Alice and Jenny are jobless!"

Shane clears her throat after everyone gives her a 'duh' look, "I mean, well, my magazine is looking for writers-"

"No way am I working for you Shane." Alice says.

"I'm not a boss… I'm just a designer, it's going to be a huge success."

"No."

"You get to interview any famous people-"

"I'm in, you Jenny."

"Fo sho."

"Don't say that again." Both Kit and Bette say, causing the group to laugh.

"Oh shit," Shane mutters, they all look at her, "we just signed a new photographer to the deal."

Jenny looks at Shane quizzically, "It's Mark." Shane says, hoping her friend has forgiven him or at least forgotten enough to still work with her.

They all look at Jenny, "the past is the past right? He did practically beg for forgiveness. Has he told you anything."

"No, the official meeting is tomorrow, we will meet the entire _main_ photographers, writers, editors, and models."

Yup, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Xxx

**Random question: I wanna make some youtube vids ******** I don't know how to get clips though… I've never made any before, can anyone gimme a way to get clips? ******** I'll give u a happy sharmen moment!**


	11. Chapter 11

Forever yours 11

Shane walked down the hall that leaded her straight to the conference room, Jenny and Alice by their side, wearing their high fashion clothing they had, which made them look like they played mix and match, while Shane had a simple suit. Once they entered they were greeted with 15 faces, some known while others were new.

The people were sitting and chatting, there were still a few minutes before Lauren got here. Shane, Jenny and Alice all sat next to each other, right by the reserved seat of Lauren. "Who are these people?" Alice asked, Jenny looking to Shane as well for answers. "The other writers are Michelle, Leslie and Jacob, they sit in the far end across us" she says while pointing each one down. "Kelly, Jenna, and Rachel are make-up and hair, they sit next to us. Kevin and Heidi sit opposite us in the middle, they're the other designers. While the photographers, Paul, Zane and Elisa are across us."

"Where's Mark?" Jenny asks. Before Shane can say anything, Mark walks in, large smile on his face, until he sees the 3 women. His body goes rigid, he takes his seat, directly across Shane. He hides his head down, he must still feel guilty. "Good morning girls."

"Hi Mark," Jenny says with a warm smile, causing Mark to look up happily. "How've you all been?"

"Good," says Alice, "I've been great," Jenny then replies, "The gangs doing great Mark."

"How about Carmen?"

"We got married," Shane says, bright smile on her face.

"I wish I would've been there." Mark says, with a distant look.

"Me too" Shane says, she really did see Mark as a brother to her, even after what he did.

Just then Lauren appears, everyone, except the 4 friends, sit up straight in their seats, giving Lauren a kiss ass smile.

"Talk about being in control." Alice whispers into Shane's ear.

"Good morning." Lauren says to the workers.

The group nods to their boss, "So, this magazine will be built with hundreds of workers, however, everything will start here. We might have issues, but I want this group to work hard to have a strong respectable magazine, I want people all over the world to read our magazine, to look at our designs and be amazed. So try not to have drama with each other." Lauren says the last part with a teasing grin.

"Like 70% of the people here are gay, can you say dyke drama?" Alice whispers, the 3 girls and Mark have a small chuckle, causing attention to be drawn at them.

"Well, I guess we should introduce the new people."

"There's Alice Pieszecki, and Jenny Schecter are the new writers, Mark Wayland is one of our new photographers as well." Lauren says.

"So, as of right now, there are no official titles, however, by our second issue, I will add people their appropriate title accordingly. Well, that's all for today, we will start doing shots tomorrow in the day, I want stories done by 2 weeks for revising, and in one month, our first magazine will be out. The first copy of Amour d'Elegance." Lauren says with a bright smile.

Xxx

The gang had 2 tables placed together as they enjoyed lunch together in the planet. They were currently celebrating Carmen's new album work; her label- Pure- was doing good, and she knew they weren't going to have any problems in the future with getting celebrities to want her. Carmen had officially been nominated for her first Grammy! Which, was set to be one week after Shane's big Amour d'Elegance premier, which was tomorrow. Shane, Alice, Jenny and Mark had worked long and hard, knowing exactly that effort was to be put in such a huge project. The creation of a magazine was not an easy thing.

Bette, Tina and Angelica had been doing great, Tina and Helena making quite an effort to have their upcoming movie be a hit. Bette being the new Dean at the university-which she took the job with pride. Kit had officially returned with Angus, choosing to forgive him, which made Angus make sure he never fell out of line again. Alice and Tasha were becoming almost inseparable, Tasha becoming an official police officer for WeHo- which Alice found sexy. Jenny was officially dating around, enjoying the field, while Mark was becoming a part of the gang. However, all 4 co-workers had been working hard at their jobs. Jenny and Alice had teamed up to write full stories on Iraq warfare- Alice using it as a method to get to know a bit more on Tasha- while also adding an entire talk on one of Bette's favorite gallery, interviewing Bette for help on the topic, and an Gay couple evaluation, what made good gay couple and bad ones? Did being afraid of public affection make a bad relationship? Mark had been taking lead of photographers, adding details to show the true beauty of all the designs, while working with good- and fussy- models. On the other hand- Shae was taking the role of top designer for the magazine, building off designs to match the photographers shooting styles, while also doing her best to keep everything under control. She had tons of one-on-one meetings with Lauren to talk about what goes in and out of the magazine. Lauren had taken mostly all of her advice, thanking her for her work, since technically it wasn't her job to do that. Lauren had been traveling everywhere meeting up with sponsors and such to get the news out, while still spending a few lunches with Carmen and Shane to catch up.

Now… Carmen and Shane had been lucky enough to have been able to get that beautiful Sunday together, however, they had only been able to get a few quickies since the announcement of Carmen's Grammy nomination. Shane and Carmen had decided to take a day off about 3 days ago, they needed to talk.

Xxx

_They were sitting down in the far side of the planet, ordering their coffe. Once they had their coffee in hand, Carmen decided it was time to talk._

"_Shane, what are we going to do?"Carmen asks desperately. Shane however has no idea of what Carmen is talking about._

"_About…?"_

"_Children."_

"_Ohh…" They hadn't talked about this because of their busy schedules, however Shane had found herself wondering how they could have children at a time like this. _

"_Shane, I thought we were ready."_

"_I don't think we are," Shane says, looking into Carmen's eyes which begin to tear._

"_No baby, I didn't mean it like that, I mean, we should wait until everything is settled, I want to give our future children the things I never had, which were the obvious materialistic things, but mostly, two loving parents who were there. I don't want to miss a single moment with our child, and right now is not a good time for either of us."_

"_It seems like work is just taking over, I mean we hardly see each other and we've been married 2 months." Carmen says, understanding Shane._

"_I know, it's just we both got these huge business opportunity to follow our dreams, but I promise we will have children, once our lives aren't so hectic."_

"_Yeah," Carmen agrees, placing her hand over Shane's._

_Shane holds her hand up to her own lips and kisses it, "plus this gives me time to read up on some pregnancy things, like how to deal with a crazy pregnant wife-"_

"_I'm not going to be one of those!"_

"_That's not what Bette told me."Carmen puffs out a breath, and Shane smiles._

"_I also want to pick out a perfect donor." Shane says in a hushed voice._

_Carmen nods, she didn't know what type of donor Shane would pick, but seeing as how the child would have Carmen's traits no matter what, she didn't push Shane to tell her._

Xxx

Now, as they both heard the loud ringing of the alarm clock, it was time to get ready for Shane's big day.

**Random question: Did you miss me :)? Seriously though, how do you guys feel about Mark, I actually really like his character, but if enough people dislike him… you get the picture?**


	12. Chapter 12

Forever yours 12

Shane was looking straight ahead; she was currently in the limousine, Carmen already at the destination to set up her DJ for Shane's party, making sure her baby had everything set. The rest of the gang would all be inside as well, while she would pose for a few quick shots before entering. The limousine comes to a stop, and Shane steps out once the door flies open. She walked down the carpet, only stopping for a few shots, she wasn't famous anyway.

Once she entered the room, Shane felt herself relax. Everyone was there, celebrities, designers, photographers, writers, and other staff, including interviewers. Their official issue came out today, a success according to Lauren. The entire staff was glad, they had all worked days and nights to get everything set for the debut of Amour d'Elegance.

Shane walked over to the gang, who were simply chatting, congratulating Alice, Jenny and Mark. They all give Shane a hug, as they enjoy the music being played. She wished Carmen could currently be there with her, but she was probably busy making sure the music was all correct. Smiling to herself, Shane spends the next hour talking and thanking the people who congratulate her. Finally, she feels a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist, Shane turns to see a smiling Carmen.

"Miss me baby?"

"You know I did Carm." Shane says bashfully.

Carmen giggles as she pulls Shane into a sweet kiss, moaning when she feels Shane deepen the kiss. Carmen breaks the kiss, knowing that she had to breathe, and neither could let it get to far for now.

They spend the party together with their friends, as the party comes to an end, but not before Lauren does a quick announcement.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming to support us, with all of you here, we can definitely ensure that this magazine will be a hit!" The crowd cheers, "Of course I'd have to thank all our wonderful staff, who worked hard to bring this magazine to where it's headed. Thank you all for coming, and may the good times keep coming!"

The crowd cheered, soon leaving the building to go on to their own parties. The gang separated, going home each until the latest they could.

Shane and Carmen slammed onto the front door, kissing passionately, Shane trying to insert the key into the lock. Making enough noise, Jenny finally opens the door, laughing when both fall to the floor. Carmen blushes, noticing Mark was in the living room laughing hysterically. Shane simply chuckles and pulls herself and Carmen up.

"Hi guys…" Carmen says meekly, heat still spreading through their bodies.

"Hey," Jenny responds with a sly grin, "Oh, guys I told Mark he could stay here until he finds himself a good apartment. Do you mind?" They look over to Mark, who suddenly stopped laughing, a smile now gracing his face.

Shane looks over to Carmen, wanting to make the decision with her wife, "Of course," Carmen says, holding Shane's hand, leading them to their bedroom, "Welcome home Mark."

Mark smiles, as he and Jenny sit and chat for bit while the two lovebirds get it on- very loudly might he add.

Xxx

"Oh god Shane!" Carmen moaned loudly as Shane rubbed herself intimately with Carmen. "Come, Carm, come for me." Shane low and sexy voice brought Carmen over the edge, her soul mate following quickly behind her lover. As Shane rolled over to the side, Carmen laid her head on Shane's chest.

"I love you Carm."

"I love you too Shane."

"Sweet dreams babe."

Xxx

"And the winner is…" The blonde tacky woman opens the envelope tantalizing, the grammy sitting gently on the podium; as Carmen stands on the side, 4 people standing next to her, anxiety rushing through her veins.

"… Dk wateva!" Carmen's heart falls, how could she lose, the camera zooms in on her face, now largly shown in the large screen. Shane gets up from her seat, shaking her head and walks towards the back.

"Shane! No!" Carmen runs to the edge of the stage before falling face first. The crowd laughs and hollers, as Carmen has tears falling down her face, the only noise resonating louder than the laughter was clock of a door…

Xxx

Carmen is jolted awake by the sound of the alarm clock. She takes a look at it, 5:30 A.M. She sighs, as the door opens and in comes Shane holding a coffee for Carmen.

"Same night mare hunny?" Shane asked worriedly.

"Yeah…"

"I'll never leave you Carm."

"I know," Carmen says with a large smile.

"Least this should today right."

"Yup." Carmen says, taking a large gulp of the coffee before pecking Shane and heading to the bathroom to get ready for Grammy night.

Xxx

Carmen had her hair done by the only person she trusted, Shane of course. Shane was happy to oblige, as well to give Carmen her own secret 'remedy', which thus caused Carmen to be relaxed, and Shane to redo her hair.

In the end, Carmen looked stunning, in a white strapless gown dress, that Shane and Lauren had designed especially for her. Shane had on a fine black suit, ready to accompany her wife to the Grammy's show.

Carmen and Shane were in the limousine, ready to enter the grammies. Carmen couldn't help the anxiety that was suddenly overwhelming her. Carmen took a deep breath as the limousine pulled up, before exiting, Shane gave her wife a reassuring smile, that made Carmen's anxiety fade away. Shane stepped out the car, then handing her hand to help Carmen out the car as well. They began their walk down the carpet, stopping in some places to stop for pictures. Shane stood by her woman, though sometimes left her side to let Carmen take solo pictures, not too far from her presence though.

They were now down into the interviews, Shane standing proudly next to her wife, her confidence oozing into Carmen's.

"Carmen McCutcheon! It's so great to have you here, looking stunning!" an E! interviewer said.

"Thank you, you look stunning as well. It's an honor to be here." Carmen replies modestly, Shane now appearing to her side.

"I always look good, and I see you're accompanied by a designer from Amour d'Elegance, congratulations on the mag Shane."

"Thank you, though I must say, I'm very proud of my wife for being able to work her magic on music industry, I know she'll end up leaving a winner."

"We know so too, that was amazing work Carmen. Now, don't mean to be the oh so E! gossip, but I see the 'wife' word sooo…?"

"Yes, married." Carmen says trying to hold her laugh.

"Oh wow, how long now?"

"2 months." Shane answers, proud smile gracing her face.

"Congratulations, well Carmen, good luck on the Grammy, Shane good luck on the magazine."

"Thank you," they both say to the interviewer, glad to finally be entering the show.

Xxx

"And the winner is…"

Carmen felt like she was dreaming again, except this time, she was in her seat, with Shane giving her a gorgeous grin, followed by a confused look.

"Honey," Shane breaks her gazing, "you won! They called you! Go up!" Shane says, chuckling as the Latina quickly stands and power walks to the front to receive her long wanted award.

Carmen finally gets to the stage, receiving a hug from the presenter. She turns to the mic, "Wow! Thank you so much. This is really an honor, I just can't believe I won. Oh right I'm suppose to thank people. Umm, I'd like to thank Russell Simmons, for giving this little DJ a huge opportunity, I'd like to thank all the workers of Pure who have been motivating me! All my friend in WeHo, you all know I love you, and last but definitely not least, my wife, Shane baby, I love you, and you are the reason why my music has such love and passion. Thank you." Carmen walks with the presenters to the backstage.

She finally gets back to her seat, getting a smile filed with love from Shane, a small kiss to show her appreciation.

The event goes on, followed by the after party that leaves both couples tired and a bit drunk. The limousine finally gets them home, both getting into the house where the gang were waiting for them. They spent the rest of the time celebrating, until it was too late that it became morning. The gang eventually left, Shane and Carmen finally making it to their bedroom, get under the covers, cuddle up and sleep in a tight embrace.

**Random question: Any of you ever watched the brazillian TV novella that was dubbed in Spanish, called El clon? Also, I promise there will be more sharmen interaction soon, you shall see!**


	13. Chapter 13

Forever yours 13

Shane walked down the halls of the building. She finally reached the end of the large hallway.

"Good morning, Mrs. McCutcheon, just go on in she's in the studio."

"Oh! I don't need to make an appointment, I must be special!" Shane says with a grin as the assistant laughs, she walks past the desk towards the door.

Shane walks through the doors, going through the office into the studio connected there.

"Hello baby!" Shane says happily, a surprised Carmen yelping.

"Shane!" Carmen says, hand on her chest, "you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry darling." Shane says, walking closer to Carmen.

Carmen starts laughing, "I guess you just got out of one of your meeting with Lauren?"

Shane gives Carmen a confused look. "You have an English accent after your meetings all the time."

"I do not!" Shane says, the accent slowly fading away.

Carmen starts laughing hysterically, she always loved this part o the day, Shane always came by during lunch, or they'd go out to the planet, and have lunch together. Ever since the Grammy's four months ago, Shane and Carmen had promised to not let work get so caught up. Especially after Shane was promoted a month ago to editor in chief of the magazine. Shane and Carmen had been surprised seeing as how Lauren had been running all of the main magazine responsibility by herself, and the fact she did hire Shane as a designer... After many days, Shane had finally accepted, getting a description of what her job was. Still not understanding, Shane was showed by Alice, Tasha, and Carmen the devil wears Prada and Ugly Betty season 1 to understand. Since then, Shane has been trying hard to get used to the new responsibility, though enjoying the fact she could order Alice around (sometimes when she couldn't think of a comeback to Alice's witty remarks).

Carmen looks at Shane, still giggling a little, "what did you bring for lunch?"

"I brought…" Shane says, hands behind her back, then revealing them in front of Carmen with nothing in them, "me."

Carmen looks at Shane, before flicking a couple switches, a mix playing and a red light beginning to flash. "Mmm, really now, it's just what I was craving." Carmen loved this part of lunch even more.

Shane kisses Carmen hungrily, Carmen pulling them to the booth inside, kicking the door closed. Shane begins to bring them to the floor, "no over here," Carmen protests bringing Shane over to the far side of the booth. Shane slides her hand up Carmen's skirt, pushing her thong aside before entering her with two fingers. She begins to push in and out, as Carmen wraps her legs around Shane's small waist. Shane feels Carmen clench around her fingers as her lover comes, shaking violently. Shane slowly sinks to her knees, putting Carmen down on the floor as she catches her breathe. Carmen finally opens her eyes, a small smile on her face. Carmen pushes lightly on Shane's chest until the lanky girl is sitting with her back to the wall. Shane stares at her wife silently, watching her wife ever so slowly begin to unbuckle her belt. Carmen slowly slides her wife's jeans down her small waist, before gently massaging the thin pale thighs as they slowly part for her. Carmen slowly starts to lick Shane's slit, sliding one delicate finger into her wife. Shane moans as Carmen gently sucks on her clit, Shane slowly reaching her climax. Carmen lovingly holds her wife, kissing her gently as they both their breathings return to normal.

"I love our lunch dates," Shane says.

"Me too," Carmen giggles.

Shane and Carmen both get dressed, not wanting to be walked in on by Carmen's assistant… again. As they exit the booth, Carmen heads over to the controls. "Come here babe," Carmen calls out to Shane, who instantly walks up to her. Carmen presses play, as a video begins to play on the small screen of Carmen and Shane's seconds ago experience. "Uhh…" Shane begins getting flustered again as she watches Carmen eat her out on the screen. Shane's thoughts interrupted by Carmen's voice, "there! You see, I told you that you stutter when you come."

Carmen was about to delete the video when Shane's hand stopped her.

"I think you should save it for dinner." Shane says with a devilish grin that sends shivers of anticipation down Carmen back. Carmen presses a few buttons, a CD popping out, "why don't you hold this for tonight then?" Carmen says, "we can add more to it at home." Shane grins before kissing her wife hungrily.

**Random thought: so I was reading some fics, and I've realized it really sucks when people don't update for months. So I'm letting u guys kno… if I don't even post a FYI note of absence for 3 months, I'm dead… Lmao. **


	14. Chapter 14

Forever yours ch 14

Mark walks through and through the small cubes and finally gets to the end where a office is, he enters it after knocking.

"Hey!" Mark greets Shane, who's currently sitting reading a file.

Shane looks up and smiles, "Hey, you got the books?"

Mark nods, giving Shane 2 books. While seeing Shane discard one book on the desk and begin to read the other immediately, he laughs, "pregnancy book more important than the book of Amour D'elegance." He chuckles.

Shane looks up from the book and smiles, "I've been wanting to tell Carmen that I'm ready, but I wanna make sure I am."

Mark looks at Shane tenderly, "it's a big step, you'll never really be ready."

Shane, " yeah, I realized that… Which is why I need to ask you for one more favor…"

Xxx

2 weeks later…

Carmen opens the door tiredly. After a long day of work, she just couldn't wait to be with Shane, cuddled up in bed.

Carmen heads up to her room, opening the door to a candle light room, rose pedals leading to the bed. Carmen is so mesmerized she fails to hear Shane come up behind her.

"You like it?" Shane whispers into Carmen's ear.

"Yes." Carmen kisses her wife lovingly.

"C'mon I got us a nice bubble bath ready. I know how tired you get after work." Shane leads her wife to the bath, helping her wife strip to her skin, following as well. Shane soothes her wife's aching body, as they lay n the tub, enjoying the feel of each other skin together. They leave the tub before their skin got the damage. Once stepping out the bathroom, Shane and Carmen share the next few hours making love t each other time after time again.

"Carmen?"

"Hmm baby," Carmen says, while playing with her wife's messy head that's buried deep in the crook of her neck.

"I- I'm ready."

Carmen gently tugs Shane's head up to see her face, "you sure?" Carmen needed to make sure Shane wasn't going to back out of it this time.

"Yes, I read like 50 books, I have a donor, I even called a realtor Lauren recommended for good family houses-" Shane is stopped from her rambling by a passionate kiss from her wife.

"I want nothing more than to have a family with you Shane." Carmen says, this time, she knew Shane was 100% on this; she knew there wouldn't be any work to get in their way.

"Good." Shane smiles brightly.

"So, moving out huh?"

"I think it's time, Jenny can hold this down, and we need the room for 10 children."

Carmen laughs, "Well, that's true. Babe, who's the donor."

"I chose the closest male I have for a family."

"Mark… That hardly counts."

Shane laughs, "Heh, that's what I said, he's a full blown lesbian now… Can we do the 10 children, you know… Gradually…?"

Carmen kisses the tip of Shane's nose. "Nope."

Shane once again burries her face in the crook of her wife's neck and sighs, "good." Shane smiles, "I'm sure you'll probably have like 3 from the first insimation." Shane starts laughing but stops herself when she realizes it's possible…

Xxx

**Random thought: Short ch I know, I just wanted to start with the family stuff in a brand new ch that's all. Hope u enjoyed it! Comments mean everything to me! **


	15. Chapter 15

Forever yours 15

Shane and Carmen are sitting down in the white waiting room, hands intertwined.

"Mrs. McCutcheon!" A nurse calls out. Shane and Carmen stand up and head towards the nurse tat escorts them to a white room. "The doctors will be here in a moment, go ahead and put on that robe."

"Thank you," Shane says as the nurse leaves. Shane then proceeds to help Carmen onto the Robe, giving her a peck on the lips as she sits on the patients chair. The door opens…

"Hello!" says a doctor with a long coat, while the one with a short coat nods her head to the couple with a smile.

"Mrs. McCutcheon… patient" says the one with the short coat.

"Call me Carmen please, this is my wife Shane."

"My names," the doctor with the long coat began, "Dr. Mooz E."

"I'm-"

"Not important." Dr. Mooz E. laughs, and the short coat Dr. pouts. "Fine you can do more than observe on this one, unless they have a problem with a resident doing the work?" Shane and Carmen shake their heads 'no', wondering inside why in the world Bette PORTER would recommend these people.

"Like I was saying, I'm Dr. Ry O. Pervison, I've been in residency for 2 years, so I'm well trained by the best."

"Aww, Dr. RY-"

"Not you… by Dr. S.R."

"Hmph!" Dr. Mooz E lets out a sigh, "don't worry she's not stupid, no matter how retarded she looks."

Dr. Ry O. Pervison huffs, " Okay let's get started!" Dr. R heads to Carmen, placing her feet on the cool metal. She lifts up Carmen's paper robe/gown. "Holy crap I've never seen that before!" She gasps. "Just kidding, relax hun, it'll only be a few seconds." Dr. Ry O. Perv does whatever gynecologists do and then the two doctors exit, giving Shane and Carmen the time for Sexual arousal before the big event.

Before Shane can fully satisfy Carmen, there's a knock on the door. The two same doctor's enter and Dr. Mooz E. goes to Carmen, telling her of all the procedures she is taking in the insemination. When they're finally done, Shane and Carmen leave the hospital smiling, ready for their appointment in 3 weeks.

..

Shane and Carmen walk through the door, Carmen still having a small smile on her face.

"You think it worked?" Shane asks Carmen, wrapping her arms lovingly around the curvy latina.

"I feel like it did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, seems Mark is good for something." They both share a laugh, heading over to the living room, laying on the couch, turning on the television.

"Do you want a girl or boy?" Carmen asks, rubbing her stomach.

"Boy." Shane answers without missing a beat.

"Hm, I want a girl."

"Well, I don't wanna deal with boys trying to get at her."

"Or girls… But you know, what if it's like what we have."

"I don't care." Shane pouts. Carmen laughs and gives Shane a peck on the lips, "it'll be okay, you got a 50% chance."

"Yeah… I just Can't wait to have our child." Shane says, holding Carmen's hand that is resting on top of Carmen's stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

Forever yours 16

Shane woke up, with the beeping of the alarm clock. Carmen and Shane had taken the next 3days off from, work but only to have an early breakfast with the gang, and an appointment after for today. Shane smacked the alarm, and then turned back to Carmen who was sleeping perfectly. She could stare at Carmen for hours, to memorize every inch of skin, every curve with her touch. But… It was time to get ready. Shane gently caressed Carmen's cheek, "Baby it's time to get up Carm." Carmen began to stir, and finally turned over to face Shane. "Hi baby," Carmen smiles, leaning up to give Shane a small kiss on the lips. They've been like this since insemination two weeks ago, each giving each other loving small kisses that showed their love and devotion to each other.

Carmen got up after finally feeling the heavy weight of sleep leave her body, she gave a final kiss in Shane's lips before heading to Shower. As Carmen showered, Shane went out for a smoke. As Shane lit the cigarette, she started thinking about the pregnancy. Shane was praying that Carmen was indeed pregnant, but she had to wait for tomorrow. At least her mind was going to be busy today when they go house hunting, with none other than Helena, who was the only one to volunteer. Shane heard the shower turn off, so she went upstairs, meeting a changing Carmen. Shane sighed, and went into the bathroom and set herself a cold shower, knowing they couldn't be late to breakfast with the gang.

Xxx

Once they're both ready, they leave towards the planet. Once they arrive they're greeted by their gang of friends. They sit on the 2 empty chairs left out for them. They listen to each other speak, enjoying feeling like a united family.

"So, you to look extremely happy." Shane says, noticing Alice and Tasha's affection towards each other.

"Well," Alice says looking at Tasha lovingly, "we moved in together."

The gang smiles happily and congratulates the couple, who only two months ago broke up… for 2 days before confessing their love, and making up.

"Well, baby gurl, Alice and Tasha ain't the only ones beaming love," Kit looks at Shane and Carmen.

"Yeah, what's going on with SHARMEN." Alice says, using the name that the media had given the new couple. Luckily though, they didn't bother for long, because of so many A- listers popping out babies, the media hadn't really focused on them much, maybe a sentence here and there.

"Well," Carmen starts, "I guess it feels good finally starting to look for our home for our family."

"Are you guys PREGNANT?" Alice yells excitedly.

Shane motions angrily for Alice to be quiet, while the rest of the group smile and laugh. "We did an insemination 2 weeks ago. So… we don't know yet." Alice lets out a shriek, Papi stares at Carmen's stomach, Kit gives Shane a huge grin, Tasha laughs at Alice's reaction, Bette and Tina smile at each other knowingly, while Shane and Carmen look towards Helena to find an escape.

"We should head towards the realtor; we don't want to be late." Helena says, smiling at the couple.

"Bye guys." Shane and Carmen wave off to the gang and follow Helena outside.

Xxx

"Hello Bonnie!" Helena hugs the realtor. "These are my friends Shane and Carmen McCutcheon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I love your magazine." Bonnie shakes Carmen and Shane's hand.

"Thank you!" Shane says smiling politely.

"Okay, so I have the information on the type of home. So let's go see the homes, I have 7 lined up for you today." Bonnie says in a cheery voice. Shane and Carmen follow Bonnie and Helena onto the houses, viewing the elegant homes that would give them their much need privacy and big enough room for the future minishane's.

Finally after 6 houses that just didn't click, the final house was just perfect. Carmen fell in love the moment she saw the large rooms and especially that gigantic kitchen it was set for her. And Shane fell in love with it the moment she saw Carmen's face… and the pool.

"Okay well, we can have this house set in a month, but we can sign the paper A.S.A.P." Bonnie said, as Helena, Shane and Carmen looked around.

"It's a bit higher than we wanted." Carmen sighs.

"Baby-" Shane tries to talk to Carmen, but is interrupted by Helena.

"You know, at this price you're getting an amazing deal. Trust me Carmen, I know these things" Helena winks at Carmen, knowing Carmen needed only a little persuasion.

"You liked it baby?" Shane asked.

"Yes, I love it."

"Then" Shane says motioning to the house, "this is our new home." Shane grins ear to ear as she pulls Carmen in for a hug and a passionate kiss.

Xxx

The next day Shane and Carmen were once again in the white lobby…

"Mrs. McCutcheon!"

Shane and Carmen once again go to the white room where they will get their results, from the test the doctor's took earlier that day.

A doctor they haven't seen before enters, "Morning, my name is Dr. S.R. Chris, I'll be a part of your future baby's birth! The other two doctors' took leave, went to Vegas for some fun. Anyway, I have your results here!"

Shane and Carmen smile at each other. "So…?"

"um… You're knocked up fo sho."

Shane let's out a yell and hugs Carmen close, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you so much Carmen!"

"I love you to Shane," Carmen says tears in her eyes.

"so… sorry tointerrupt, but you wanna see your little baby?" The Dr. asks.

"Yes…" Carmen says laying on the Patients seat. Shane comes up next to her as the Dr. rolls the ultrasound machine closer, pouring so content on Carmen's stomach.

"There… That is your baby!"Shane and Carmen looked on to the small figure on the screen. Both thoughts the same… 'Oh my god…'

**Random thought: Well… I don't think… Um… Well, I have no idea how the pregnancy stuff goes so bare with me guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Forever yours 17

'oh my god.'

"Um, where is it?" Shane asks, receiving a nudge from Carmen, "oww."

"Shane! It's right there… right?" Carmen ponders as well, looking towards the Dr.

"You won't be able to get an actual image until a few more weeks. On your next appointment, we'll be able to see it more clearly. Any questions?"

Shane and Carmen shake their heads 'no'. "Okay well, I'll go schedule your appointment while you two change." The Dr smiles and leaves.

Shane helped Carmen change into her clothes, a large smile on her face the entire time. They walked outside and into their car, driving off to their home. They arrive to their home, happy at seeing that Jenny's car isn't there; they knew they wanted to tell everyone at a later time, yet both of them would probably blurt it out to the first person they see. Shane parked the car and quickly went around to help Carmen out of the car. Carmen couldn't help but smile at Shane's caution, however, loving every speck of attention she knew her wife would give her. Upon entering the home, Shane and Carmen decided to enjoy their time by relaxing on the couch. After watching television for a few minutes, snuggled up together, Carmen breaks the silence.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Carmen smiles lovingly at Shane, she knew the lanky girl kept her emotions inside when big things happened, but this time, Carmen couldn't be left in the dark.

"I was just thinking about the next 9 months we are going to experience."

"Oh yes," Carmen says thinking about her body, "the morning sickness, mood swings, weight gain, cravings, painful birth… Oh and I will make sure it's just as painful for you too Shane" Carmen lifts an eyebrow at Shane smiling wickedly before kissing those slightly parted lips and heading to the room. Shane sighs before going upstairs to their room.

"Carmen?" As soon as the words leave her lips, Carmen tackles her to the bed, quickly tearing off the lanky's girl clothes, Shane following suit, and they make love for the rest of the day, until the moon shines high and exhaustion leaves with no choice but to hold each other tightly.

Xxx

Carmen and Shane walk hand in hand to the Planet. It has been a 2 week since the appointment and they have been able to keep it hidden, however, it wasn't that hard since both hardly even saw each other, much less the gang. Except for Shane… who was beginning to regret hiring Alice and Jenny, especially after the pranks that were taking place in the work, causing Lauren to 'punish' the 3 fighting adults with her own prank, which involved a colleague meeting while the 3 girls were facing still in bad shape from the prank; Jenny with her ripped dress from the glued chair (Shane's prank, Alice joking that she was just getting fatter), Alice with a need to use the bathroom (VERY BADLY, Jenny's prank), while Shane had full set of gray hair, (Alice's prank, changing her hair product with another substance).

"Hey!" Carmen greets Bette and Tina, sitting on Shane's lap once the lanky girl was situated. Shane smiles as Kit comes from the back with Angelica, the little girl quickly heading towards her mommies. "Hey Angelica!" Shane says to the little girl who quickly smiles at her, "Auntie Shane!" The little girl runs to Shane giving her a huge hug, once letting go she quickly hugs Carmen too. "Hello bonita." Carmen says to the little girl, smiling as the girl quickly heads to Bette's arms.

"Heyhey Lesbos!"

"There goes our chance to be civilized." Shane mocks as Alice, Jenny, Helena, Tasha and Mark take a seat with them in the table. They begin to chat around during a late lunch and enjoy each other's company. Shane receives a nudge from Carmen and winces, she turn toward her wife and Carmen gives Shane the look that it's time to tell. Shane clears her throat and the table looks at her, "um… Carmen has something to say… Oww…" Shane winces at Carmen's pinch. "I mean, we have something to tell you… Um, the insemination took so… we are having baby!" Shane says suddenly yelling the last part in excitement. The gang cheers, the fellow patrons looking at the commotion.

The cheers quickly turn to congratulations which quickly turn into speculation to what they were having.

"I don't care what it is!" Alice chips in, "I can't wait for the sex talk. It'll be soon after Angelica's!"

Bette and Tina and Shane and Carmen glare at Alice, who quickly hides behind Tasha's arm, "Joking!"

"Have you gotten any morning sickness?" Bette asks Carmen. "Nope," Carmen smiles.

"OH you'll get it, and it is the worse!" Tina exclaims.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Carmen says with a smile,

Bette and Tina shake their head, and leaving to get to their home, Bette having get supplies for dinner tomorrow with a colleague who invited herself and family. "You guys, please tell me you'll be there tomorrow. I don't think I can handle Phyllis on my own." Bette smiles in relief when she sees the gang nod their head, "I'll get Papi to come too if you want" Tasha says.

"That'll make Phyllis very upset… have her come early." Tina replies.

Tina and Bette leave, followed by Helena, Jenny and Mark. Tasha, Alice and the couple talk for a bit before Carmen and Alice have to head off.

Shane and Tasha make small talk on the stresses that come with loving women, laughing and chatting, enjoying each other's company immensely.

Xxx

The sheets fly up, landing on Shane's face. "What the-" Shane looks around, finding Carmen's spot deserted, she hears some noise coming from the hall.

"Well the morning sickness started, I wonder when the moods kick in…" Shane is answered when Carmen shoots her a death glare.


	18. Chapter 18

Forever yours 18

Carmen continues to give Shane the death glare, until her stomach once again empties itself. Carmen leans over the toilet, and Shane quickly rushes to her side, holding up the wavy hair and rubbing soothing circles on Carmen's back. Carmen gets up from the floor with Shane's help. Carmen goes over and rinses her mouth, as Shane watches from the door once again. Shane smiles as Carmen turns to her, a pout on her face. "It's okay baby." Shane wraps her arms around Carmen and kisses the pout there.

Carmen smiles as she feels Shane's lips on hers, and deepens the kiss, gently running her tongue on the bottom of Shane's lip, slipping in when Shane's lips part. Shane kisses Carmen back, letting her be dominant by mouth, however, her hands wander to the front and inside Carmen's night shirt—Shane's white button down Carmen wears to sleep every day—gently running her hand on Carmen's breasts. Carmen's hands go directly to rubbing Shane's crotch, over the material of her boy shorts. As the kiss intensifies, Shane's hands run down to Carmen's crotch… but not before reaching Carmen's stomach, causing Shane to jerk back and fall on her ass.

"Shane, are you okay?" Carmen asks, worried about her wife. "Yeah, I'm fine, why don't we enjoy a lazy day until we go over to Bette's, okay?" Shane says, avoiding eye contact with Carmen. Carmen relents knowing Shane would explain later.

Shane and Carmen end up watching some reruns until it's time to get ready, both of them dressing casual.

"Shane?" Jenny calls from the living room, holding a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Yeah?" Shane calls from upstairs, tying her black tie on her navy blue shirt, her jeans handing on her hips.

"I got the wine, you guys almost ready?" Jenny calls, and Carmen comes down the stairs, wearing a light blue dress, hugging her body in the right places.

"Shane takes longer than I do," Carmen says in a loud enough voice for Shane to hear. "It's this stupid tie!" Shane says walking down the stairs, heading to Carmen and Jenny, tie still loose on her neck. Carmen ties Shane tie loosely, then follows Jenny to Bette and Tina's.

They enter the house, finding the Porter family. "Bette, we're here!" Jenny shouts, heading towards the dining room, where they find Bette and Tina. "You guys are here early," Tina says while putting down the final plate on the table, heading towards the 3 women and greeting them appropriately.

"Bette, where's the boss lady at!?" Alice screams from behind them, Tasha holding her hand with an apologetic smile, and Papi walking beside them.

"She should be here in any moment… where's Helena?" Bette says while setting down more silverware.

"Oh she called about not being able to come. Something about being with Kit." Tasha says.

Knock knock.

"What the hell is that?" Alice looks around. "It's the sound of a person knocking before entering someone's home." Bette says, while giving Alice a knowing look. Bette quickly heads to the door, opening it for Phyllis and her daughter, Molly.

"Hello Phyllis, Molly," Bette greets them, moving aside from the door to let them in.

"Bette, thank you so much for inviting us here." Phyllis says while handing her jacket to Bette, "Where is your lovely wife?" "She's in the dining room," Bette now taking Molly's jacket, "why don't you guys go get situated." The do as Bette tells them and enter the room where, Tina and Shane are laughing while Carmen pouts, Shane's arm wrapped around her lovingly. Also, leaning by the counter is Alice, Tasha and Papi laughing along.

Bette quickly came in and announced it was time to start dinner. Everyone got in their seats, feeling a bit different with a new addition to the table, yet decided to start introducing themselves formally to be polite. As they sit on the table waiting for Bette and Tina to bring out the food…

"Well, I'm Alice," Alice begins… duh, "and this is my girlfriend Tasha." Tasha smiles warmly to the two women. "I'm Papi, the ultimate lover" Papi says while reaching over the table and grabbing both Phyllis and Molly's hand, kissing them sloppily. Molly quickly snatches her hand away, then moving Phyllis's away from Papi, seeing as her mother wasn't moving herself. Shane clears her throat, as Tina and Bette finally finished her rounds. "I'm Shane and this is my wife Carmen, it's nice to meet you Phyllis," Shane shakes her hand, followed by Carmen, "Molly," Shane does the same, not noticing the glint in Molly's eye.

"So Phyllis, how have you been?" Bette asks politely, trying to start off a conversation. "I've been exploring new opportunities." Tina smiles, "What does that necessarily mean?" "She became a lesbian," Molly answers dryly, putting a forkful of food into her mouth.

"Oh really," Alice says, leaning in to hear more of the gossip. "Now how's that going?"

"My life couldn't be better, it's like lesbianism has freed me." Phyllis says, as Molly rolls her eyes at her mother's behavior. "Mother…" Molly starts, but is interrupted by her mother. "Molly, why is it that you don't accept this? Why is it that you don't want me happy?" "Mother, I do… fine. But don't do your little escapades in the house again, I think I'll die."

Alice leans over and whispers in Tasha's ear, "what escapades?" Tasha simply shrugs.

…

Shane lets herself fall into the bed, only wearing her boy shorts, Carmen following behind her, wearing the same as every night. Carmen cuddles over to Shane, resting her head on Shane's shoulder.

"No more crazy mothers!" Shane says before closing her eyes for sleep. "Well, we do have dinner with my mom, and YOU have to tell her why she wasn't the first one to tell."

Shane's eyes snap open and groans loudly.


	19. Chapter 19

Forever yours 19

2 month later…

"Shane…" Carmen woke up a grumbling Shane.

"Yes babe?" Shane knew to never ever speak to Carmen with an attitude… She learned that the hard way.

-_Flashback-_

_Shane was walking down the stairs. With every step she could hear her wife screaming at someone. Shane strolled in as Carmen hung up with a few curse words._

"_Babe what's wrong?" Shane asks clearly worried that her pregnant wife was overstressed. _

"_That's your assistant telling me that the house won't be ready for a while. It won't be ready for another 3 weeks, at least!" Carmen sounded infuriated. Shane sighed, Carmen was definitely taking this a bit too personally. Shane and Carmen had finally finished all the paper work and had officially became the owners of the house about two months after finding the home, thanks to the extremely busy schedules of the couple. _

_However, a pipe had burst on the top floor, which caused a huge set of obstacles for the couple. Though their home was new and in great condition when they first got it, the burst pipe had caused some damage to the home, needing to replace most of the pipe system, and replace the damage the mini flood had caused. Carmen had been taking it wonderfully, stating that it was great that it happened before all their furniture was put into the house, and that it was a way to spend more time with Jenny before life became far too busy. Apparently, that was until now._

_Shane began to calm Carmen down, but it didn't really work…_

"_Carmen, you know it's not that big of a deal. Remember all the things you said to me, how time is so important now and-"Shane stopped midsentence as she saw the glare her wife was giving her._

"_Shane, are you siding against me?" Carmen gridded out her teeth._

"_No! Babe, I'm just saying that if we simply look at the positives we can…" Shane trailed off as soon as Carmen began screaming at her._

"_You think I don't? I try to so hard Shane. It's just so hard! The house is a mess, still! You're always working, I'm always working. I haven't seen the gang in ages. I'm already getting as fat as a whale, and I'm only on my third month Shane. I'm going to look as big as a semi by the time I give birth!" Carmen screamed, letting out a huff of air at her last remark, rubbing her ever growing belly._

"_Babe, the house is getting fixed, I've already began getting another assistant, gave more responsibilities to the other workers, you're working less and less as you get closer to the due date. We saw the gang yesterday, we'll see them again today, and you're going to see your mother for breakfast on Sunday. And you don't look like a semi, you look beautiful and gorgeous." Shane couldn't help but stating her mind… _

"_So I'm over reacting?" Carmen asks with her face contorted in disbelief. "I am going to Alice's! You can go to hell!" Carmen gets up picks up her bag and storms out. _

_Shane sighs, going back upstairs to her bed for some much needed sleep._

_-End Flashback-_

That was approximately 3 hours ago. And now Carmen was standing there looking at Shane with a sad puppy look on her face.

"Baby, come here." Shane lifts up the blanket for Carmen to join them on the bed.

"I've been such a bad wife!" Carmen weeps as soon as she's burying her head into Shane's neck.

Shane can't help but chuckle, "No, you've been a perfect wife. You're just going through a big change. I love you Carmen." Shane kisses the top of Carmen's head. "Let's get you some rest, we got breakfast with your mom tomorrow." Shane looked down to find her wife already sleeping.

Xxx

Carmen ate her food at such an amazing rate that Alice was gawking at her, but then again, it's Alice, her face may just always be like that. Shane was talking to Carmen's mother while Mercedes laughed with large booming laughs. Carmen could see no tension from the visit they had 2 months ago…

_-Flashback-_

_Today was the day that Shane and Carmen where going to have a private breakfast with Mercedes. And They were going to tell mami why she wasn't the first to know._

"_Shane you eat more! You look like a skeleton with skin. Cuando yo era nina mi madre siempre me dijo que al comer la comida rica, la vida se enriquecer." _[When I was young my mother always told me to eat great food, makes life rich.]

_Shane simply took another bite of her delicious breakfast, and nodded sheepishly. Carmen slightly nudged Shane, her eyebrow lifted giving Shane the go sign. Shane turned back to Mercedes, "Miss Morales, we have some news to tell you."Shane took a deep breath, looking at Carmen for a quick second as Carmen told the news. "I'm pregnant!"_

_Mercedes immediately stood up running to hug her daughter. She tightly embraces Carmen, then proceeds to pull Shane into the hug, Mercedes having streams of tears rolling down her round face. "Oh! My baby is having a baby!"_

"_When are you guys going to tell the rest of your friends?"_

"_Um…" Shane was contemplating lying, but somehow knew it would only make the matter worse at the end, "We've already told them."_

"_Before me?!" The expression of shock clearly embedded in Mercedes face. "The grandmamma should always know first!"_

"_We're sorry mami, but we just saw them first. We had a dinner planned with them, so we decided to tell them." Carmen explained calmly while Shane hid slightly behind Carmen._

"_Okay, I understand. This time. Okay? Next time I get very angry." Mercedes kidded, walking past the couple placing a small slap into Shane's cheek, causing the lanky girl to tense. The only noise heard coming from the home was the mother's loud booming laughter._

_-End Flashback-_

"Alice, stop staring at my wife" Shane scolded her.

"I'm just waiting for her to actually chew instead of gobble all the food. Or maybe I'm waiting to see if she'll eat the plate!" Alice said drastically.

"For your information Alice," Shane began to inform her friend as Mercedes watched on with joyful eyes, mirroring those of her daughter who continued to 'gobble' up her food, "my wife has the perfect appetite for a pregnant woman so cut it."

"Okay okay," Alice holds her hands up in surrender.

Shane gets a phone call; she gets up to answer it. "Hey!" Shane's voice immediately cheers up. "Yeah I can be there in like 10 minutes." Shane hangs up the phone, "Babe I got some plans with Molly, I'll see you for dinner okay." Shane kisses Carmen in the lips quickly, giving her goodbyes to the women before quickly leaving.

"What the hell was that about?" Alice asked.


End file.
